


Keeping the Peace

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tour of peace treaty signings leads Hiccup to Outcasts Island to sign the last one his father made before his passing.  Unfortunately Alvin has already found a new ally and formed a new peace treaty that will be celebrated over Hiccup's quivering body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keeping the Peace

Warning: NSFW, dark, rape, M/M/M, sort of follows after Life as I Knew it available on Archive of Our Own . org / jettara1 where this will also be in case it goes missing on fanfiction.

There were few things Hiccup hated more than when his father dragged him from island to island for nearly a month every summer to renew peace treaties with their allied tribes. It was usually the same, hours in the Great Hall negotiating this and that or challenges that lead to the ring were two chiefs would pretty much try to kill each other then come out laughing, the peace renewed. Sometimes Hiccup would get lucky and the chief they were visiting would have an heir his age that was nice enough to hang out with without challenging him. Right now Hiccup would give anything to go back to those days.

It was that time of year again and it was Hiccup going out to renew the treaties. It was his first year doing so alone and so far it hadn’t been so bad. The chiefs did not challenge him like they did his father, considering him a grieving child even though he was in his early twenties. Or maybe it was his small size that they feared causing serious injury to. Where his father was a large man built like a bear Hiccup was lithe and wiry, almost the exact opposite. They still treated him with respect; after all he was considered a hero in most circles, not only for destroying the Red Death but defeating Drago Bludvist who threatened to enslave all the Archipelago, dragon and man alike. Many of the chiefs insisted he and his faithful companion, Toothless, stayed for a night or two where they would try and “fatten” him up, fearful he wasn’t eating properly and that was why he was so small. Declining wasn’t always an option…many tended to be offended if he didn’t at least sit through one whole meal, which often consisted of six servings if Chief Bertha had anything to say about it. Thankfully Hiccup didn’t have to visit all twelve tribes, the Hooligans only held alliances with seven and of those seven only four were close enough that Hiccup would even consider spending the night and he often saved them for later in the day so he could complete two treaties in one day.

Now he and Toothless were speeding from Bog-Burglar Island toward Outcast Island, the last stop on the treaty tour and closest to Berk. He was a few days early due to an argument with Dagur, the Berserker chief, over Toothless that lead Hiccup to packing it in rather than spending a day or two and working it out. He didn’t even sign the treaty which was most likely a mistake knowing Dagur and his temper. He had gone directly to Bog-Burglar Island to calm down but he still had no answer on what to do about Dagur than he did when he first arrived. It left him with only one other option, calling in an old favor in case the Berserkers attacked. It was not something he wanted to do.

Toothless warbled as Outcast Island came into sight, pulling Hiccup out of his contemplations as he lay on the dragon’s back. He didn’t really much attention at first, too absorbed in his thoughts. He needed to go home after this and prepare. The Berserkers had a far larger armada than Berk but Berk had dragons that were prepared to fight to defend their home. That being said he didn’t really want to go into battle with Dagur. They weren’t really friends but they weren’t enemies either, they hadn’t been in years. He was kind of like an annoying older brother…like Snotlout.

Toothless warbled again and this time shook his shoulders, causing Hiccup’s lower half to bounce a little.

“Uh…what? Oh!” Hiccup sat up and grabbed the edge of the saddle. “Sorry, bud. I didn’t realize we were already here. Take us down in the center of town, I guess.”

He wasn’t enthusiastic about seeing Alvin. He was one of those chiefs that had been Berk’s enemy for a long time. Unlike some of the other tribes his reasons had been more personal, due to a misunderstanding between two friends that turned them into enemies and got a lot of people hurt. Luckily the two had made up after twenty years and earned Berk a new alley. That didn’t mean Hiccup liked the man but he could afford to have him as an enemy right now either.

The Outcasts weren’t overly surprised when the landed in the center of the two, at least the part that was above ground. Most of the town was built underground and in the mountains due to the barren landscape and endless tunnels. The island was not what one would call hospitable, a virtual waste land yet this was where the Outcasts chose to be. It was no wonder they raided other tribes for supplies. The one thing they had plenty of was fish and Toothless made a bee line to his favorite Outcast with a huge basket of fish just waiting for him.

“Viggo!” Hiccup chirped as he twisted his prosthetic foot from riding mode to walking mode then hopped off Toothless’s back. Just in time too, the Nightfury dunked his entire head into the basket.

“Hey half pint,” Viggo laughed, patting Toothless’s neck as he walked toward Hiccup with a big happy grin. “You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

Hiccup grinned. “First, I’m pretty sure I’m a full pint, and second, how did you know we were coming?”

“Air mail,” the older man joked, gesturing to a purple Terrible Terror that another man was tending to. “Came in last night. We were waiting for you two to land before sending it back to Dagur. He wanted to make sure you were safe.”

That was surprising and Hiccup’s eyes widened slightly to hear such a thing. “I…you can tell him we’re fine. Toothless AND me.”

Viggo nodded. “I get it.” He nodded to the man with the Terrible Terror who immediately began writing a return letter to the Berserker tribe. Viggo threw an arm over Hiccup’s shoulders. He was almost two inches taller than Hiccup with massive shoulders that could easily hide the younger man behind him. He walked with a slight limp and had an artificial right leg that no one would notice at first due to the boot it was hidden in. “And by the way, you ARE still a half pint.”

“Am not. I’m almost as tall as you.”

“Almost isn’t the same.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. This had been going on since he was sixteen when the Outcasts captured him and Viggo was the one stuck watching over him. He spotted Alvin and Savage talking heatedly by the new dragon training ring and instantly felt his stomach knot and the urge to turn around and grab Toothless fill him. Play nice, sign peace treaty and go home, he told himself, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary. Alvin still gave him the creeps.

“Hey Chief, half pint or full pint?” Viggo called, placing a hand over Hiccup’s head as if measuring him.

“Viggo…” Hiccup whined, not wanting Alvin to weigh in on such a silly thing.

Of course Alvin was always one to join in when it came to measuring Hiccup. “Half,” he said absently, barely sparing Hiccup a glance. “Make sure those Whispering Deaths have enough fish. I don’t want the female becoming ill again. Last thing we need is the Screaming Death going wild on us again.”

“Problems?” Hiccup asked, knowing a ploy when he heard one.

“Nothing a certain Dragon Trainer couldn’t fix,” Alvin grumbled as he turned away from his second in command to face Hiccup.

“And that’s my cue to leave. Later, Hic,” Viggo said, patting the Hooligan chief’s back.

“Yeah, thanks,” muttered Hiccup as his friend smartly fled. He squared his shoulders and stood up to Alvin. “I’m not training your dragons, Alvin.”

The elder chief exhaled slowly, as if he were counted in his head, as he usually had to when it came to Hiccup not doing what he want – which was all the time. “Of course not. Is that why Dagur’s all pissy again? You refused to help him as well?”

“That’s different,” Hiccup muttered, folding his arms across his chest and cocking one hip. He barely slept the night before because of Dagur and now Alvin knew all about it and was bugging him. “Look, I’m just here to sign the treaty and then I’ll be out of here.”

Alvin straightened a little and looked Hiccup over with cunning dark blue eyes. “Hiccup…” he purred, his whole demeanor changing. He walked over and placed a large hand on the young man’s slim shoulder. “You don’t need to be running so soon. You’re our guest. Toothless is being cared for. You can relax for a few hours and eat. You look smaller than ever.”

Hiccup brows furrowed at the comment. “I’m fine.” But the last few days had been hard on him and despite how much many of the older chiefs had tried to “fatten” him up a lot of their food hadn’t exactly agreed with him and he only had a small breakfast before leaving the Bog-Burglars because of his worry about Dagur following through with his threats.

Rubbing the back of his head he gave in. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “I guess a few hours won’t hurt.”

“That’s my boy.” Alvin clapped him on the back, making Hiccup stumble a little. “Prepare the feast!” he bellowed to his men as he ushered Hiccup into the Great Hall. “You don’t visit enough, Hiccup. I rather miss our conversations.”

“Okay…” He tried to duck under that large arm but Alvin had a firm grip on one of his shoulder pads and had him tucked next to his large body.

“I had hoped after your father’s untimely passing that you would look to me for guidance. I am a chief, as well.”

The boy made a face of distaste before remembering where he was and trying to look passive again. He failed miserably and sighed. “I know…things have been a little crazy. I told you about Drago Bludvist, right?”

“Uh huh…” Alvin answered, pretending he didn’t see Hiccup’s reaction.

“We’ve been preparing to fight him. He’s made a few attempts over the last year and half.”

Alvin raised a brow. “You should have come to me for help.”

“I suppose.” 

The youth ran a hand through his hair, looking tense and ready to run. He hadn’t looked so stress in a long time, as far as Alvin could remember. But then the boy was always antsy when he came to sign the peace treaty on his own. When his father was with him he would stay next to Stoick almost the whole time. Alvin had assume it was to learn how to go about being chief and keeping the peace between the tribes and most importantly keeping the other chief happy but he was starting to suspect that Hiccup simply didn’t trust him or his Outcasts, with the exception of Viggo who Hiccup would rather spend with than Alvin any day.

Alvin squeezed the young chief’s shoulder. “Come, we’ll eat and celebrate our good fortunes.”

“Fortunes?” Hiccup asked, perplexed.

“There’s no war between our tribes or our allies, is that not good fortune?”

Okay, he had a point, Hiccup had to admit. “Look, I really can’t stay long. Right now we may not be at war but things between Dagur and me aren’t so good and I should put Berk on high alert as soon as possible. Astrid isn’t expecting Toothless and me back for a few more days. Dagur might us that against them.”

Alvin nodded in agreement. “The boy may be insane but he’s also incredibly smart.”

The Great Hall wasn’t nearly as large as the on Berk or as welcoming. The smell of sulfur always clung in the air making the room stuffy, hot and almost unbearable. Yet Alvin sauntered in without a care, seemingly not noticing the heat. Was it supposed to be this hot? Hiccup wondered, trying not to tug at his armor. Maybe that was the problem; he’d only begun wearing armor the last few years and this was only the second time he been in the Great Hall wearing his full armor, before that he really didn’t have to worry about armor, his father was always with him. But Stoick the Vast was no longer with him and it was time he learned to deal with these things alone and stand up for himself.

The side table was loaded with food, most of which were Hiccup’s favorites. He glanced at Alvin with a raised brow. There was even chocolate pudding on the table. “Okay…you realize I’m not a little kid anymore, right?”

Alvin raised his hands. “Don’t look at me. Your old man said if I wanted to get on your good side go with what you like. And I remembered you had a thing for chocolate.”

As tempting as it was Hiccup was not a fool, he knew Alvin was up to something. “Ah…thanks but Bertha made sure I had a big breakfast before I left.” It wasn’t a lie, Chief Bertha had been adamant he eat before leaving Bog-Burglar Island.

Alvin frowned at him but instead of getting mad he shrugged. “Have it your way, Hiccup.”

The youth nodded. “Let’s just sign the treaty and then talk about Dagur. I may need to call in a favor.”

“Well, you know my men are at your command if you need them,” Alvin offered surprising Hiccup. There were only a very few times the man had ever made that offer and it was usually when they were about to go to war, such as when Hiccup first told Alvin about Drago and offered to hunt the man down.

Hiccup gave another curt nod. “Hopefully it doesn’t come down to that.”

“You sure you don’t want to eat?” Alvin persisted as he loaded a plate with food for himself. “We can enjoy a meal while signing the treaty and talking about Dagur.”

The Outcast chief wasn’t going to Hiccup very many choices. It was either eat something or insult the man. Normally Hiccup could care less about Alvin’s pride but right now he needed the Outcasts on his side, not just because of Dagur but also Drago. He needed all the Archipelago prepared for anything. Besides, Alvin was already digging into his food which meant it wasn’t poisoned or drugged in any way so…

Taking a deep breath he put a little food on a plate then took a seat next to Alvin…where his father used to sit. He didn’t start eating right away, just picked at the food, lost in his only thoughts as Alvin chattered away, anxiously waiting for the treaty to be brought so he could sign it and go.

“I have been meaning to talk to you,” Alvin said through a mouth full of roasted boar. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I recently made a treaty with a new chieftain.”

“Oh?” Hiccup muttered, not really paying attention. What was taking so long? Toothless should have been joining them by now. As much as the Nightfury loved Viggo he was never gone this long from Hiccup, especially on Outcast Island.

“He’ll be joining us to help me pound out a new treaty with you.”

Hiccup looked up in surprise. “What? What do you mean? Why do we need a new treaty? My father may be gone but nothing else has changed.”

“A lot has changed, Hiccup,” Alvin purred, pushing away you plate as the great doors opened.

Hiccup squinted, unable to make out who was entering with the glare of the sun behind the large man. But the silhouette was very familiar, almost burned into his memory. He stood, automatically reaching for Inferno strapped to his thigh. “Drago,” he breathed as the man’s features came into view. But before he could draw his fire sword a red dark flew through the room and pierced his neck. Almost immediately his vision began to blur. His yanked his sword free, still willing to fight. “Oothlezz,” he slurred then shook his head. No…no this wasn’t right. He placed a hand to his forehead, trying to steady himself then looked to Alvin in disbelief. 

“There’s a reason they call me Treacherous, boy,” Alvin said in that strange silky texture he got when he won something he thought precious. He caught Hiccup as the young man began to fall. “Relax, Hiccup. We’re going to take good care of you.”

If Hiccup could he would have yelled for help but his mouth felt like there was cotton stuffed in it and his vision swirled so bad he could barely make sense of what he was seeing. Nor could he fight when Alvin threw him over his shoulder and placed a big hand on his rear, hopefully only to hold him in place. Something deep in Hiccup doubted that but before he could think more of it his mind went blank and he was trapped in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping the Peace 2

“Something’s wrong with Toothless,” Viggo reported when he spotted Alvin and the stranger leave the Great Hall and head toward the inner village. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Hiccup unconscious on his chief’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with Hiccup?”

The stranger turned and glared at him, his fist tightening around his bull hook.

“Viggo,” Alvin purred soothingly. “It must be exhaustion. The boy passed out without so much as taking a bite of his food. You said something is wrong with Toothless?”

Viggo’s gaze shifted from Alvin to the stranger. “He…he just collapsed. One moment he was perfectly fine then his eyes rolled back and he toppled over.”

Concern was written all over Alvin’s features and he gave a sideways glanced at the young man over his shoulder. “It must be exhaustion. They’ve spent all week touring the Archipelago signing peace treaties. A little rest will do them both a world of good. Have some men help you place Toothless in a cage…for his own protection. When he wakes up make sure he’s well fed. Savage will know which fish we can spare.”

“Aye, sir,” Viggo said hurriedly, not questioning his leader. This wasn’t the first time Hiccup or Toothless passed out after a long flight. Usually this happened in the winter when the duo had to battle strong winds to reach the island but given Hiccup’s new duties as chief this was to be expected. And there was nothing to fear, there was a guest room designated for visiting chiefs. He hurried to tend to Toothless and make sure he was placed somewhere safe and comfortable and that no one tried placing a muzzle on him. Last thing Hiccup needed was a grumpy Nightfury when he woke up.

Alvin watched the young man hurry back to the Nightfury with a small grin. Viggo was a good lad. He’d keep Toothless occupied until Hiccup was “better”. The boy was trusting enough not to interfere or question what Alvin’s true intentions were with Hiccup.

They walked through the winding tunnels deep into the heart of the underground village until they reached Alvin’s personal chambers. He waited until Drago entered before throwing the lock, insuring they would be disturbed for the next few hours. He had already told Savage that no one, absolutely no one, was to bother him. It was his alone time with Hiccup. Only Savage understood what that meant. Years early he had had a small relationship with Hiccup after kidnapping him and whisking him off to Rome but it ended shortly after returning to the Archipelago when Stoick stepped in. Somehow along the way Hiccup had forgotten almost everything about their time together. Alvin suspected that witch Gothi had something to do with it, especially when Stoick declared he would only agree to a peace treaty if Alvin never brought up what happened in Rome to Hiccup and kept his hands to himself. That was why Alvin waited until Hiccup was pretty much by himself and vulnerably before attempting to make a move on him. And he followed in Gothi’s footsteps to assure Hiccup never remembered and keep the peace treaty secure. This time might be pushing things.

“We should just kill him and the Nightfury and be done with it,” Drago growled as he stepped into the middle of the room.

Alvin brushed past him as he headed toward his bed chambers. “He’s of no use to me dead. I want Berk’s resources. If he dies then I lose all that.” With surprising gentleness he laid the young man on his oversize bed then stood back to study him. “Besides, don’t be such a rush to kill him until you’ve had a taste of what he has to offer.” He paused and glanced at Drago. “You’ve spent much of your life at sea, surely you’ve had a lad or two.”

Drago gave a snort and folded his good arm over his chest. “A few. He is far too small to the boys I enjoy.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” Alvin tutted as he began removing Hiccup’s boot. The boy was completely out cold and unlikely to wake for a few hours. Hell, he wasn’t going to know what was happening to him until he was shaking in pleasure and sobbing for more. Bit by bit he removed layer after layer of clothing, careful to fold each article of clothing as he learned Hiccup did himself. The prosthetic was placed on a chair with the clothing and armor. Soon Hiccup lay on the bed with not a stitch of clothing left on his lithe form. Alvin ran his fingers over the boy’s tone belly, the outline of abs barely visible. His fingers traveled lower to brush the curls of auburn pubic hair. “He may be small of build but he can handle far more than most men twice his size. Trust me. He’s not the Dragon Conqueror for nothing.” 

He gave Drago a toothy grin before standing and strolling across the room to a small trunk he had especially for Hiccup. He pulled it out from under a side table and carried it to the bed. Opening it he pulled out two wads of cotton the proceeded to wrap them around Hiccup’s wrists, padding them thickly before rolling the boy onto his side and snapping on a sturdy set of shackles that he knew from experience Hiccup could not escape. The young chief’s arms were sure to be aching before they were done with him. Next was a silk blind fold, one Alvin picked up just for the little chief last time he was in Rome. He left the gag for last since Hiccup wouldn’t be waking for some time still. Other than a few murmured protests Hiccup seemed to have no idea what was happening to him just yet.

“Lovely, isn’t he?” Alvin asked, his voice husky and trousers growing tight with arousal. He might have to begin without Hiccup’s awareness. He let his breath out slowly to calm himself. He was sure he was going to cum before even entering the young man the way he was going. He dug out the nipple clamps that connected to a gold cock ring. Hiccup looked good in gold and diamonds. When he connected these Hiccup arched in his sleep, not liking the foreign objects on him. An ankle cuff was added to his one leg and a silk garter placed over the thigh of his bad leg and for good measure he slipped a pair of cuffs over Hiccup’s wrists, above the cuffs and cotton. A gold collar finished the decorations making Hiccup look very much like a Roman whore. He looked absolutely divine and ready for a good hard cock up his tight little ass. Even Drago stared at the Hooligan chief with sudden hunger.

The foreigner stood next to the young man, his hand hovering just above his swan like throat. “How… You’ve done this often.”

“Aye. Part of the treaty I had with Stoick included taking care of his boy.” Alvin leered down at Hiccup and licked his lips hungrily. “He never specified how to take care of him but when I do…I take GOOD care of him.”

“And he keeps coming back?”

“He won’t remember a thing come morning other than a dull ache.” Alvin glanced up at the slightly taller man. “I have someone who specializes in potions and whipping memories.”

“So we can do anything we want to him and he won’t remember?” Drago asked in bewilderment. There was no mistaking the tent growing in his pants.

“As long as we leave very few marks…yes. And best of all…” He grasped a small vial of purple liquid. “He might fight at first but his body will be so super sensitive that he’ll do whatever we want, no matter what it is just to get relief. And being so young is such a blessing for him, he’ll be ready for as many rounds as we want to go. Oh, and I have stuff to help us keep going if that’s your sort of thing. My best time with him was nearly twelve hours. We had to stop and eat a few times to keep up our energy but staying hard was no problem. And his cum is so sweet, especially when coated in warm chocolate…which he enjoys as well.”

Drago gave a merry laugh. “You’ve been planning this.”

The Outcast chief gave a nod. “I just wasn’t expecting to share but an extra cock means extra fun, no?”

“I don’t often share.”

“Well you best get used to it if you want to taste him.” Alvin began fishing through the trunk again and grabbed a small tin that contained soft wax. “To you know the best way to sensitive someone? You block off all the major senses they rely on. Just about everyone relies almost completely on their ability to see and hear. Without them they need to feel their way around the world. They become sensitive to the simplest touch and smell things ten times stronger than they normally will. And taste…” He chuckled as he rolled a small ball of the wax. “Well…it blows the mind. Trust me, I know.” He didn’t go into details on his past or the two years his mother forced him to live in Rome to learn the “culture” of her people. And Stoick wondered why he was so messed up when he returned. A young teenager in the center of a Roman orgy would mess with anyone’s mind. But it did teach him many useful tricks when it came to handling Hiccup.

Slipping the first ball of wax into Hiccup’s right ear he gently pushed it in until it was secure and blocking out all sound. He repeated the process with the left ear. “Just about done,” he announced as he picked up the vial of purple liquid. “Now let’s see…oh yes, clear to drink and purple to rub over him.” He sent Drago a grin. I’ll let you decide where to rub that into. It also works as lubricant so feel free to lather it on your cock or up his ass. He is quite tight.”

Placing both vials on the night table next to the bed, he began to strip off his armor and clothing. He couldn’t wait any longer. His manhood was throbbing. Hiccup was so hot adorned in jewels and restraints. Normally he’d have Hiccup’s hands tied above his head or have him dangling from the ceiling but since he was sharing with Drago behind the back would have to do. Oh well, he could always make up for it later. He did have at least two days before anyone from Berk would start looking for him, three to four if the weather took a bad turn. If the shaman was correct he might just get those extra days.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Drago disconnected his prosthetic arm and laid it on a table before shrugging out of the rest of his clothing. The man had an impressive build. His abs were hard and firm, his one remaining arm and legs powerfully built despite the endless amount of scars littering his body. But what was most impressive was the dark brown cock that stood proudly against his stomach it’s even darker head peeking out over the pulled back foreskin. It might even rival Alvin’s in girth if not length and he was a heart twelve inches long and near two inches wide when fully erect. Hiccup was going to be incredibly full between them.

Well it was time to get started, he couldn’t wait any longer. Lifting Hiccup up just enough to slide in behind the youth then let him rest against him as he grabbed the clear liquid vial with one hand. “Time to wake up and conquer new dragons, Hiccup,” he purred in the boy’s ear. He pressed his erect between the young chief’s butt cheeks and moaned softly. It had been far too long since he had his way with Hiccup. Seeing that Hiccup wasn’t waking as quickly as he hoped, Alvin slowly slid a hand down the boy’s chest, giving the chain connecting the nipple clamps and cock ring a little tug before moving over the tone belly and further to the limp cock. There he rubbed and stroked, waking it before Hiccup’s consciousness.

“Uh…wha…?” Hiccup slurred, his head moving from left to right as if trying to see. “Alvin? Alvin, what did you-humph!”

Alvin covered Hiccup’s lips with his own and gave a forced yet passionate kiss. Hiccup’s lips weren’t as soft as they used to be. They were chapped and wind burned from flying on Toothless and even that fancy helmet of his didn’t save them from drying out. It was a new part of Hiccup for Alvin to enjoy and his ran his tongue over them before forcing them apart to invade his mouth. Hiccup would have put up more of a fight had he not been drugged and mind was still cloudy. When Alvin pulled back the little chief was panting, his cheeks flushed and lips wonderfully plump from where Alvin had bit them. He looked wanton and ready to ride a good hard cock.

With expert ease Alvin pressed one hand to Hiccup forehead and forced his head back against his shoulder while he pulled the cork of the vial with his teeth. He spat it away then forced Hiccup’s head back further so that his mouth was wide open.

“Let me go,” Hiccup ordered, trying to pull away to no avail.

“Shh…” Alvin purred soothingly, speaking even though Hiccup couldn’t really hear his words but a murmur of his voice. It was more for his own sake than Hiccup’s. He up ended the vial into Hiccup’s mouth, emptying the entire contents before throwing the vial away and slapping his hand over the boy’s mouth so he didn’t spit it out. His other hand stroked Hiccup’s throat, encouraging him to swallow even as Hiccup struggled. “Swallow, lad. Don’t fight it. Your body already wants this. All we need now is for you to relax and let it happen.”

Hiccup screamed against his hand and struggled even harder but he couldn’t help but swallow when Alvin covered his nose as well. 

“Give me the ball gag,” Alvin called to Drago as he held Hiccup tighter. The kid had become much stronger since the last time Alvin took him and was nearly able to pull free. Nearly but not quite. All that wiggling only succeeded in making Alvin harder and he groaned as his dick rubbed up against Hiccup’s heated skin. He was going to cum.

He was never so happy to have Drago hand him the ball gag. It was a struggle to get it on Hiccup. When he felt what it was he clamped his jaws shut and turned his head this way and that, trying to avoid the object and keep Alvin from shoving it in his mouth. 

“Hiccup, you’re being childish,” Alvin cooed, licking a line up the youth’s throat. He nipped at the large pulsing vein on his neck as he pressed one hand just over Hiccup’s heart. It was racing like the wings of a hummingbird. “You’re a chief now, the ruler of the Hooligan tribe, and my dearest friend. You know I won’t allow any harm to come to you. Now relax and open your mouth like a good boy.”

Hiccup muttered behind closed lips and it took no stretch of the imagination to know it was a line of curses.

“Come now, I thought you were the Dragon Conqueror or is it Dragon Master now?” Alvin said, rubbing his hand up and down Hiccup’s chest, tweaking the nipple clamps each time. We have two really big dragons that you’re going to master for us. But perhaps your dragon needs mastering first, no?”

“Leave Toothless alone!” Hiccup snarled between clenched teeth.

Alvin only chuckled and glanced to Drago who was watching with keen eyes and a weeping cock. Obviously watching Hiccup struggle and wiggle was exciting him. “Would you like the first taste?” he offered with an elegant wave toward Hiccup limp cock.

Drago said nothing. He watched Hiccup, his eyes dark and filled with lust. He grabbed the vial with the purple liquid, yanked the cork out with his teeth then poured a generous amount over Hiccup’s groin. He didn’t bother recapping it, it was next to impossible with only one hand but laid in to the floor next to the bed. Then he delved two fingers into the thick substance, coating his fingers well. There was no warning, no gentleness. Drago was straight to the point. He shoved both fingers into the tight ring of Hiccup’s ass, deep enough to make the boy scream.

It wasn’t what Alvin had planned but it was effective. He shoved the ball gag in Hiccup’s mouth and with Drago’s help, wrestled the clasps closed behind the young chief’s head. 

Hiccup screamed behind the gag and struggled some more. This time Alvin let him. He let Hiccup roll out of his arms on onto the bed to flop about like a stranded fish on the beach. It was quite amusing, especially when he tried rolling onto his knees and the round globes of his ass per perfectly on display as was the ring of his entrance, now bright red from Drago’s rough treatment. He quickly fell to his side with a muffled sob. The knock drug mixed with what was in the clear vial was obviously messing with his mind already otherwise he wouldn’t open himself in such away. He would be curled up trying to protect himself as best he could.

“Would the Dragon God like to taste the Dragon Master?” Alvin asked, seeing Drago’s body was so tense it might explode.

Drago licked his lower lip, almost able to forget that the other man was there as he approached the little Hooligan Chief. The Dragon Master was about to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping the Peace 3

Drago didn’t think much of Hiccup when they first met. When they battled on Berk the boy had managed to intrigue him but he was more than happy to do away with him if he could but now, with the young chief bond, gaged, blindfolded and whorishly decorated, now he would make the Dragon Master his and show him what a Dragon God could do. What made Hiccup all the more desirable was the way he shifted, still trying to free his arms, the heel of his good foot digging into the bed while his bad leg rest on the bed, his knee bent. It gave Drago the perfect view of the boy’s limp cock.

Hiccup froze when he felt the weight of another person on the bed. Instinct took hold and he kicked out with his bad leg, fully expecting his metal foot to make contact and force whoever it was back. He knew almost the moment he bent his knee that something was wrong. His leg was too light, the weight of the prosthetic not weighing it down like it usually did. His stump made contact with a muscled arm and a jolt of old pain raced up his leg. The stump was always sensitive but this was more than usual. As quickly as the pain assaulted him a new sensation took him as some sort of liquid was rubbed into the scarred flesh. It warmed the stump and for one shocking moment Hiccup thought he could feel his missing foot again. His toes felt all tingly and…

He jerked his leg away from whoever was touching him and tried to close his legs. He screamed against his gag, trying to tell whoever to get away from him but suddenly he was pushed to a sitting position from behind by a second person then once more lowered to lounge against a warm and very naked body. He was almost positive it was Alvin and began cursing him against the gag. The other person seemed to only use one hand which meant it had to be Drago and the two of them were going to…going to… Oh shit!

The Hooligan chief began thrashing about again, trying to break free but it was no good, he was pinned. Alvin caught his good leg and pulled it to Hiccup’s chest while Drago grabbed the other one. Hiccup tried again, arching his back and turning away, hoping to roll away from the two but they were much larger and stronger than him and Alvin seemed to know just how to stop him. This wasn’t right. How was Alvin able to pin him without even hurting him? And why was his body burning where their bare skin touched. He began panting against the gag, his body not feeling like his own anymore. Please, please stop! He begged against the gag as he felt the hand on the inner thigh of his bad leg move lower. Hiccup whimpered softly, hating this feeling of helplessness as the two men slowly worked his body, both touching him in ways he did not want.

Drago watched the Dragon Master in growing arousal as the boy shifted against Alvin, obviously still trying to escape but unable to. He was practically in the Outcast chief’s lap now, his cock still limp but his hole quivering in anticipation. It looked like such a small little hole that couldn’t possibly fit a cock his Drago’s girth let alone length. He was going to make the boy bleed and that excited him to no end. And before he was done he was going to make Hiccup beg for it even as he was snapped in half.

Taking the lotion still clinging to Hiccup’s groin Drago began rubbing it into the young man’s dick, marveling over the size, it was a little larger than his body type would suggest; obviously the only gift that came from his father, the rest of him took after his mother’s slight build. It would be like taking the best of both worlds. Not only would he have his revenge of Hiccup by fucking his silly naïve brains out but also tarnish the name of Stoick the Vast through his son and put Valka through agony knowing she could save her precious boy. Those thoughts made Drago even harder. He had history with Valka, a very intimate history that he would be sure to share with Hiccup once he made the boy his. He rubbed the lotion everywhere he thought important, Hiccup groin and lovely cock, his ass – especially that tantalizing, quivering hole – around the nipples, his stomach and neck, but especially the stump that he felt was what connected them best. It took only a few seconds but the effects were immediately noticeably as Hiccup began squirming, pressing further into Alvin and making the Outcast groan in pleasure.

“Get on with it before I simply take him,” Alvin snapped as Hiccup pressed down on his hard erection. He gave another moan and bucked up in between Hiccup firm buttock, the round globes hugging his length nicely. If Drago didn’t get a move on… 

Hiccup gave a muffled cry as Drago buried his face between his legs and took his length in his mouth. Alvin glanced over the youth’s shoulder and watched as the one armed man bobbed his head up and down. Hiccup tried pushing further into Alvin but there was only so far he could push himself. Alvin’s belly got in the way otherwise he would have impaled Hiccup. He had to wait, just a little longer. He could do it, he just needed a distraction. He pulled on the nipple clamps but that only succeeded in making Hiccup squirm more which did nothing to calm Alvin down. He knew what he needed but was reluctant to take it just yet, fearful that the drug had not yet taken hold. But if Hiccup kept wiggling he was going cum all over his back side and that was not where he wanted his first load to go. When Hiccup jumped a second time he had no choice, he yanked off the gag and clamped his mouth over the Hooligan’s. The youth tried to pull back but didn’t really put up much of a fight but he didn’t return the kiss either. He just stayed perfectly still, like a frighten deer before a pack of hungry wolves. A sharp gasp gave Alvin the entrance he desired. He swiped the flat of his thick tongue over ever inch od Hiccup’s mouth and tried to engage his tongue in a little game of dominance, teasing and prodding until the boy almost choked trying to avoid him. 

Another cry forced Hiccup to put some real force into yanking his head free and losing a handful of hair. “Stop! Stop! Please!” he cried, his hips thrusting out controllably and legs jerking.

Alvin glanced down Hiccup body to where Drago’s was still sucking him off but the Warlord was no longer holding his bad leg aside, his hand had slipped under the boy. Judging by the way Hiccup was jerking about he was getting a good fingering by Drago, no doubt to loosen him up enough for what was to come next. It was about time.

Running a thumb over Hiccup’s plump bottom lip, Alvin purred softly. “I’ve missed those lovely lip wrapped around my cock. You’re going to suck hard today, aren’t you, my angel? You’re going to use those teeth.” He nipped the boy’s bottom lip. “Drago, time Hiccup had his tummy filled don’t you think?”

Drago looked up, Hiccup’s cock between his lips. His rolled his tongue over the thick veins and up along the foreskin before releasing his dick. A sick smirk curled his lips. “I want him on his knees, begging while I take him.”

Alvin chuckled. “His mouth might be a little full for begging.” With surprising expertise he rolled Hiccup over so he was on his knees and face between Alvin’s legs. The older chief adjusted his position so both he and Hiccup would be comfortable, or at least him, he would make it up to Hiccup in his own way later. Twinning his fingers through the young man’s hair he pushed Hiccup head toward his weeping cock. Oh how he waited for this. As much as he loved Hiccup’s wonderfully tight ass his mouth was so much better. There was no sarcastic comments or sass or rejecting his demands, all there was was that wonderful mouth and deep swan like throat able to take him all in.

“No!” Hiccup objected, trying to pull away but that was bad move as Drago grabbed his bound arms to use as leverage and slip into him with one smooth thrust. The boy screamed but before a sound escaped his lips Alvin shoved his length down his throat, silencing him. Of course once Hiccup got his wits about him he tried biting the thick flesh in his mouth but it only stirred Alvin on and he began thrusting harder.

Drago groaned loudly as he watched the supposed Dragon Master suckling away at Alvin’s engorged cock. Surprising the youth managed to fit the entire thing down his throat almost as easily as he took Drago’s long, thick length. At first he thrust slowly, working his way into Hiccup’s heat, indulging in the tightness and how it hugged him just right, as if the boy was meant for him. He held the boy’s bound arms as he fucked him, pulling Hiccup to him with each thrust. He rotated his hips, aiming for the boy’s prostate and delighted each time he felt those tight walls ripple.

That first time didn’t take either of the older men long to cum. They both cried out as their first climax hit them only minutes from each other. Alvin came first, filling Hiccup’s mouth and throat with his seed so much that some spilled over the boy’s lips but it took little encouragement to make him swallow it all. The Outcast slumped against his headboard with Hiccup head on his belly as Drago continued to fuck the Hooligan, electing the most exotic sounds from him. Small moans and cries, whimpers and mumbled words passed Hiccup’s lips as he was rocked and slammed into.

“Yes, that’s my boy. You love your pretty ass and mouth being filled, don’t you? But I know what you love most, don’t I?” Alvin cooed, brushing sweaty hair from Hiccup’s face. “We’ll do that soon, I promise. It’s been a long time since we had a third. Let’s enjoy it as much as possible, no?”

Although Hiccup couldn’t hear him it sounded as if he agreed but maybe it was the drug finally taking full effect because he was suddenly louder and pushing into him more as Drago fucked him harder. “Uh…uh…ngh…oh sweet Thor, sto…uh!” His back arched as a fiery pleasure raced up his spine but could not be released. His cock and balls felt heavy as if he needed to cum but while there was pleasure there was also a certain amount of pain. He cried out a second time as something hot rushed up his ass, filling him to the brim before Drago thick length pulled out of him. He felt full yet empty at the same time and his drugged mind absently wondered if that was good or not. He felt on fire without that thickness within him and no one but Alvin touching him, as if he might burn up without someone touching him, being in him. And while he knew that was wrong, that he shouldn’t feel this way another part of him simply didn’t care. He slumped against Alvin in defeat. “No more,” he managed, even though his body said something completely different. “Please, Alvin. Stop this.”

Alvin cooed soft, running his thumb down Hiccup’s cheek. “You’re only going to get hurt if you keep fighting. You need a little something to steel your nerves.” He took the vial and forced Hiccup to drink the other half of the contents. “We still have many hours of fun before we let you rest.” His gaze flicked to Drago. “Shall we switch positions? His mouth is just as good as mouth and he deep throats like a pro.”

A devious smile lit the Warlord’s face. “I would greatly enjoy the Dragon Master bowing before me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping the Peace 4

***Note: For those who haven’t read Life as I Knew It this chapter will touch on it a little so if you’re confused check it out on AO3. It was written before the season 2 finale so this doesn’t completely follow the series

It took several minutes for Hiccup’s body to stop trembling. He was still desperately trying to fight the drug coursing through his lithe body. It wasn’t surprising really. Normally he wouldn’t, at least not so hard but then circumstances were not as they usually would be when Alvin took him. A few years back when the Outcasts and Hooligans were still at war Alvin had spared Toothless’s life and took the boy prisoner. He took them to Rome thinking that Stoick would never find them there and he could finally force Hiccup to train his dragons. He wasn’t expecting to develop a lust for the youth or enjoy his tender flesh so much. Then Hiccup was barely seventeen and still quite small of build. At first the boy didn’t reciprocate Alvin’s affections so the Outcast chief did his best to leave him alone but curiosity won out and eventually the boy let him touch him until after what Alvin felt to be an unnecessarily long period of courting he took Hiccup’s virginity and made him his consort. The relationship was short lived. Stoick had travelled all the way to Rome to find his boy and nearly killed Alvin when he learned what he had done to Hiccup but the youth had intervened and had his father spare Alvin’s life in agreement that the Outcasts would never, ever train dragons to use against Berk or any other tribe. But the new treaty went further. Stoick demanded that Alvin never touched Hiccup again and to keep his distance from the future Hooligan chief. Their elder used ancient magic to erase everything about their relationship that had happened to Hiccup while in Alvin’s custody, giving him a clean slate and chance to start a life with Astrid. Stoick was not taking any chances of losing his only child to Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin was forced to watch as Hiccup grew up. It seemed to happen so fast. He would visit for the peace treaty signing, barely acknowledge Alvin with more than a nod or some debate over changes needed in the treaty of with the dragon pens and every time he had changed. He was a little taller, a little more filled out and hair longer. He was becoming a man right before Alvin’s eyes and he couldn’t so much as lay a hand on him. It was around that time Alvin discovered that Hiccup and Astrid were officially engaged. Alvin was not happy.

Maybe it was because Hiccup was on the crisp of being a man or that he was “safely” engaged that Stoick began allowing Hiccup to visit Outcast Island on his own again and deal with the Peace Treaty signing or visit Viggo, almost as if the past had been forgotten. At first Alvin was going to keep his promise but then he had never seen Hiccup look so beautiful as he did when he spoke Dragonese, a forbidden language that the young man seemed to unintentionally flaunt being so used to talking to dragons whenever he wished on his own island without having to hide it anymore. It took skill and treachery to approach Hiccup about the subject of them possibly rekindling their brief relationship. He should have known Hiccup would think he was insane and try to escape forcing Alvin to resort to good old fashion treachery.

“One quick round is all I ask,” Alvin purred as Hiccup turned away from him, ready to call for Toothless and leave the island. “Your father forced you to forget what we shared in Rome. I want a chance to remind you before you married Astrid.”

Hiccup glared at him. “There’s nothing you can do that’s going to stop me from marrying her. And I’m sure as hell not…”

“Then we go back to war. I’m sure your father will understand. After all an heir unwilling to sacrifice a little personal comfort for his tribe is nothing to be ashamed of.”

That did the trick. Hiccup stared at him, his gaze troubled as he took in Alvin’s words. The boy might be a hero to his tribe but he had a rather overprotective father and a lot of Daddy issues caused by his childhood relationship with his father. They weren’t very close until recent years and Hiccup often blamed himself for not being the son Stoick expected him to be. Nonetheless he shook his head and began walking away. “I need to go.”

Alvin almost panicked. He hadn’t expected that even though he should have. Hiccup was as stubborn as his father. “What if I could make that you don’t remember a thing? Nothing but a lot of pleasure and exhaustion and you could go about your life as if nothing happened?”

Hiccup stopped and looked at him. “That’s not possible.”

Alvin gave a smirk. “You forget who my mother is.”

The youth stared at him with wide eyes before biting his lower lip thoughtfully. He was not normally so gullible but he was under a lot of stress preparing to be the next chief and while he tried his best to do his duties he was still a free spirit and preferred to explore. He looked ready to bolt; the part of him that was so much his father prepared to go to war then let Alvin touch him surfacing. It vanished a moment later for the more curious side that had created their relationship to begin with.

“I won’t remember anything?” he asked, wanting to be certain. He didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him. “At all? And you’re not going to try and force me to train dragons?”

“I’m still following the Peace Treaty, boy.” Well most of it.

Of course Hiccup still had his doubts even when Alvin gave him the brew. He stared at the vial for a long time and made Alvin sign every treaty going to ensure that he kept his word to not attack Berk, harm Toothless or go anywhere near Astrid. 

And the drug worked! It worked even better than planned. Hiccup’s mind went blank and he remembered nothing when he woke up but it also made his body extremely sensitive to the point even a simple touch could make him hard and he did almost everything he was told without question much as he did when Alvin was first training him years earlier. He was receptive and participated and was absolutely perfect. The only problem…it took about an hour to take affect at which point Hiccup was usually antsy and trying to figure a way out of the situation.

That was why Hiccup was fighting so much now. The drug was only finally starting to take effect, the adrenaline of being so forcibly fucked by Drago making it rush through his blood stream faster. Had Alvin given Hiccup the drug as he usually did after relaxing from the evening meal and waited Hiccup would have happily taken both men without realizing who Drago was. But sometimes that little of fight brought a thrill to Alvin and struggle or not Hiccup wouldn’t remember a thing come morning only a pleasantly sore ass and a few bruises.

Hiccup was bound to have some beautiful bruises this time but Alvin still had to be careful despite Stoick now being gone. He didn’t need Astrid becoming suspicious of Hiccup’s visits. 

He ran his fingers through Hiccup’s sweaty hair, smiling hungrily as the young chieftain panted, his head propped on Alvin’s belly as Drago ran his hand down the boy’s spine. He never loved fucking Hiccup as much as he did when the boy was bond, except when Hiccup rode him, that was when he had the most control over the boy and the most fun. It was when Hiccup was completely and truly he’s, although he did enjoy a good threesome from time to time.

With absurd gentleness he laid Hiccup between him and ran a hand down the young chief’s chest, tweaking the nipple clamps along the way. Hiccup gave a whimper and squirmed at the touch but he no longer begged him to stop, in fact he had a nice droplet of precum tipping his lovely cock.

“He deep throats beautifully just go ramming him,” Alvin advised as Drago tilted Hiccup’s head back causing the youth to open his mouth. “Last thing we need is the Hooligans figuring out what we did with him. I don’t feel like going back to war just yet.”

“You have their chief,” Drago growled. “They’ll do whatever you want to get him back. A Dragon Whisperer is a rare thing.”

Still, Alvin wasn’t willing to chance it. “Let him suck. It’s better than fucking his throat to the point he can’t talk…then he’s no good to either of us. Let him lead.”

Drago rolled his eyes in disgust. Alvin was pampering the boy. What Hiccup needed was to know who his masters were. A throat could heal. Remarkably Hiccup didn’t fight him and even opened his mouth wider to take his large length and tilted his head back a little further to take it all in. Drago glanced at Alvin before pushing his entire length into the welcoming warm cavern. Hiccup made a muffled sound before his cheeks hollowed and he began sucking deeply, clueless to just who’s cock was down his throat. 

Alvin watched for a little while, enjoying the sight of the youth’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. Bending his head he kissed the center of Hiccup’s chest then pushed his legs apart and settled between them. Lifting Hiccup’s rear onto his lap he pushed into his loose wet hole. Oh…he waited months to feel Hiccup’s tightness wrapped around his hard length. He sunk all the way in, moaning in delight at the wonderful heat that surrounded him. And best of all was the way Hiccup stomach seemed to bulge out where his cock settled deep inside him. He moved slowly, taking his time to enjoy Hiccup before giving him a true hard fuck like Drago wanted. The other man wanted Hiccup to scream and suffer and be tortured the whole way and long ago Alvin might have enjoyed that but making the boy betray himself was some much better so he didn’t go as hard and fast as he once might have. He moved slowly, keeping each thrust deep and yes, hard when he found that wonderful spot that made Hiccup arch his back and cry out. He held the boy’s knees and rocked, rotating his hips before each hard thrust. He needed Hiccup loose before moving to the next part, extremely loose and hyper sensitive.

Drago closed his eyes as the boy sucked his length. He imagined Hiccup sucking his hard length since they first met. His lips were thin and he spoke a lot but they could be put to good use as they were now. This was so much better than he imagined and he planned to make sure the boy properly bowed to him after this and he would be eating cock for the rest of his life while serving him. Ah…the shame Stoick would have felt to see his son in such a position. The boy had many hidden talents it would seem.

A cry escaped Hiccup and Drago’s cock slipped from his mouth as his back arched. His hands fisted behind his back and he groped at the sheets, trying to find purchase as Alvin hit his prostrate over and over again, rubbing it in such a way there was no ignoring the pleasure that stabbed through him. He tried taking the large cock back in his mouth but he couldn’t. Alvin knew his body and moved in just the right way to make it impossible for him to focus on anything but the huge piece of meat working his ass. 

The warlord glared at Alvin as the Outcast rutted into Hiccup’s tight ass, rolling his hips expertly into Hiccup’s and making the boy’s tone stomach jump. “This is not what we agreed upon,” he snarled, trying to tilt Hiccup’s head back into the proper position but having no luck. If he was on his knees he could simply hold his head in position and fuck his throat raw.

Alvin paid him no mind. He wrapped an arm under Hiccup and hauled the boy onto his lap, impaling him fully. Hiccup cried out but made no move to stop him. He even bounced a little. “I’d apologize except I see no reason. We haven’t even got to the best part.” He reached up and ran a thumb down Hiccup’s damp cheek, unsure if the youth was simply sweaty or crying under the blindfold. Neither would be unusual for him. It was only like this that the boy seemed able to truly express himself. He left Hiccup up, turned him around so that he sat on his lap facing Drago and impaled him once more.

“Uh!” Hiccup breathed. “Alvin…”

“Shh…” Alvin cooed even though the youth’s ears were still plugged with wax. He tilted Hiccup’s head back and gently played a kiss on his lips while glancing at Drago. “He can fit a second cock in his ass. He can handle two very large cocks up his tight little ass.” He gave a low chuckle as he pressed another kiss to Hiccup’s lips. “Looks are deceiving, especially in his case.” As if to emphasis he took both Hiccup’s legs and pulled them up to his chest, opening him wide to Drago in welcoming.

For a moment all Drago could do was stare at Hiccup as he squirmed in Alvin’s arms, their joining evident. He wasn’t one for sharing but curiosity got the best of him. Hiccup didn’t look like someone who’d be able to handle two large men fucking his tight ass at the same time but then again he had proven to be much more than he appeared. He worked a finger in between Alvin’s throbbing length and the surprisingly loose ring of Hiccup’s entrance. His fingers were rather thick but he managed to wiggle three into the boy, proving Alvin’s point.

“Yes…” Hiccup whimpered, pressing his head against Alvin’s shoulder and pushing down, making Alvin’s words true. It was all the encouragement Drago needed.

He found a position that allowed him and Alvin to fuck the boy at the time then pushed his hard length into the heat of Hiccup’s ass. He inhaled sharply at the friction of rubbing against another cock inside such a confined space. It felt oddly good and the way it made Hiccup moan and cry as he tried to move as if to take charge. His arms flexed as he fought to free them.

“Alvin…” he whined only to cry out as he was fucked harder. He needed something to hold on to. He needed the cock ring off and someone to touch him. “Please!”

It was Drago who removed the cock ring and hastily grabbed his hard dick, pumping it with every thrust of his hips. The youth thrust into his hands, crying out for more, demanding release. Alvin began thrusting harder, and Hiccup’s cries grew louder until he was nearly screaming. Two sets of lips met his throat and collarbone. Teeth grazed his flesh and hands groped him. It wasn’t long before he came, screaming out his release as stream after stream of cum squirted from his length and covered Drago’s hand and stomach. A few minutes later Alvin came well, his hot seed filling Hiccup. Drago took longer and rutted into Hiccup with bruising force that forced a second orgasm out of Hiccup. He leaned over the youth, panting hard as he watched the boy tremble as he slowly came down from his high. The Dragon Master beautiful in such a state, all wanton and needed and covered in sweat even if he was leaning against Alvin’s mass. 

“Where’s that potion to make us hard again?” he demanded, ready to take the boy again even though he had gone soft. He tugged at his length, trying to get hard again.

Alvin’s attention was solely on Hiccup, a deep frown marring his features. He removed the blind fold and tossed dropped it on the bed then did the same with the nipple rings and freed his arms. He left the jewels simply because he liked the way Hiccup looked in emeralds. “No,” he answered finally. “I said to be gentle with him.”

“I’ll buy him from you,” Drago offered, his gaze lingering on the small bruises that were slowly appearing on Hiccup’s flesh.

The older man looked up in surprise. “What?”

“You’re in the slave trade, name me a price and I will double it,” Drago insisted, mentally calculating his vast treasure that amounted through the years of conquering nations.

“That was a long time ago,” Alvin growled, shifting enough to lay Hiccup on the bed. “And Hiccup is not for sale even if I still dealt with slaves. The boy belongs to me and no else. What I do with him or who I share him with is up to me.”

Drago’s eyes narrowed and if he had a weapon or dragon at his command he would have killed the other man and taken the boy for himself. “What do you want for him?” he demanded, determined not to leave the island without the Dragon Master.

“I already have everything I want and need with him,” Alvin growled, covering Hiccup with a thin blanket. “I fulfilled our bargain now get off my island and if you so much as go near my boy without my consent you’ll see just how dangerous he is with the entire force of the Archipelago behind him.”

He waited long enough for Drago to dress then called for the guards to escort him off the island. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gazed at Hiccup, watching as the young chief rolled onto his stomach. He placed a large hand on the back of his head. He may have defiled the boy countless times and were once enemies but he had grown to care for the boy and while he was more than willing to share from time to time he was not willing to hand him over to the likes of Drago Bludvist. The man had already taken too much from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping the Peace 5

The cool morning air nipped at Dagur’s nose as he and Deathstrike, his Skrill, sped toward Berk. He shouldn’t have let Hiccup leave the way he did two days away. He should have swallowed his pride and apologize for being so cruel toward Toothless, not that he really did anything wrong to the Nightfury but to sooth Hiccup and keep their friendship. He had worked hard to change his ways and make friends with the young Hooligan in hopes of becoming brothers in arms. Now he had screwed up and rather than spending quality time hunting before Hiccup went off to sign the nest treaty Dagur had all but chased him off the island. In fact he pretty much did chase Hiccup off the island. Somehow he had to make it up to him and keep the peace between their tribes, not that Dagur was opposed to war, he thrived in it, but because he didn’t want it to be against his brother.

They silently landed behind the Hooligan chief’s hut in the dark of the early morning. As chief Hiccup would already be up and preparing for his rounds much as Dagur would be and sure enough there was smoke coming from the chimney. Dagur made a hand gesture to Deathstrike instructing him to stay while he went to the hut. He and Hiccup needed to sit down and talk this out once and for all.

Pounding on the door he waited as patiently as he could, his foot tapping on the stone step. He hated this. He should just barge in there, tell Hiccup what he thought, and be done with it. He folded his arms across his chest. This was stupid. Hiccup was being a baby about the whole situation. As if running off was any sort of solution. If Hiccup was mad at him they should have taken it to the ring, had a few rounds and laugh it off as their broken bones were wrapped. That’s how he dealt with disagreements with other chiefs. Or they could have taken it to the skies and let their dragons battle it out. It was the Viking away.

Those thoughts melted away as the door finally opened and a smile replaced his scowl…until he discovered it wasn’t Hiccup opening the door but his wife, Astrid. The woman looked half asleep but her blue eyes narrowed the moment she saw Dagur.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, holding the door half closed but Dagur could see that the house was dark. She was the only one up.

“Where is he?” he asked or rather demanded, pushing the door open with ease. He waited a moment expecting Toothless to pound out of the loft and pin him but there was no sound of scrapping talons or low growls and definitely no sleepy cussing from Hiccup.

“Who?” Astrid retorted, too tired to play guessing games since Dagur knew very well where Hiccup was or so she thought.

“Hiccup, he should be here by now,” the Berserker growled, stomping up to the loft to be certain the terrible dup weren’t asleep.

Astrid stormed after him. “Isn’t he supposed to be on Berserk?” she countered, reaching for her axe as she passed it, ready to drive it into Dagur’s back should he try anything.

Dagur stared at the empty bed then the empty slap of rock across the room that served as Toothless’s nest. “They’re not here,” he breathed, his stomach knotting in worry. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all.

“No, they’re not due back until the end of the week,” the blonde reminded him. “He should be heading to Bog-Burglar Island today. Why? Why aren’t they with you?” She sighed and threw her axe on Hiccup’s desk. “What happened? You two get into another argument? You know I get that you’re trying to be a good person and get on Hiccup’s good side but I swear you two fight more now than when we were at war.”

He opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it. He hadn’t when she was right and he was trying hard to control his temper. “He took off two days ago.”

That didn’t seem to surprise or bother Astrid. She knew his schedule like the back of her hand. “Then he’s probably with Bertha and Camicazi. Or not, Bertha’s been a little smothering since Stoick’s death.”

Dagur shook his head. “I went there. Cami said he took off yesterday morning after breakfast.”

“Oh. Did you try Outcast Island?” She hated when Hiccup went to Outcast Island alone. Yes, he had Toothless but every protective instinct in her went crazy waiting for him to come home safe. Usually he was in a better mood and smiling more, something he didn’t do enough of since Stoick’s passing. Of course he had made a few friends amongst the Outcasts and enjoyed spending time with Viggo and talking about dragons.

The Berserker’s shoulders tensed. “No…I haven’t gone there. I was hoping he’d be here.”

She shrugged. “Well he’s not, neither of them are. Whatever happened he’s probably going to stay there a day or two until he calms down. Since the war ended Alvin dotes on him and Tooth.”

“If that’s what you call it,” Dagur grumbled, finally turning to look at her. His shoulders fell, distraught that Hiccup wasn’t there. When did he start feeling this need to keep Hiccup tucked by his side where he could protect the younger man? He hated the simple thought of his Hiccup being anywhere near Alvin the Treacherous. He gave a sigh and started heading back downstairs, unsure what to do. If he went to Outcast Island he was threatening the treaty Hiccup had worked so hard to keep the Outcasts and Berserkers from going back to war.

Astrid watched him finding it very odd to see Dagur so solemn and deep in thought. It wasn’t Dagur unless he was angry. “What is it?” she asked, starting to get worried when he was silent for a full five minutes without so much as drawing a weapon.

He linked, as if forgetting where he was then looked at her again. “I think he’s in trouble.”

She studied him for a moment or two before nodding, one of the few to take him seriously when he got like this. “Alright, then let’s go check on him and Toothless.”

His eyes brightened and a small smile tugged at his lips at the fact that she actually believed him. Only Hiccup ever listened to him and took what he said seriously. Only Hiccup ever believed in him and for that Dagur would do his best to prove he was worthy of being his brother.

. . .

As always Hiccup seemed more at ease after a good fuck and this time was no different. He lay on his stomach on Alvin’s bed in a light sleep. Alvin admired him as he did every did after every session wondering over his luck at having such a wonderful companion even if it was only for short periods of time. Normally it took a lot of coaxing to get Hiccup to take the drug that would make him relax and do as Alvin wanted but it was never forced upon him until today. Alvin felt a little guilty about it, a little but mostly he felt a rare thrill racing through him like when he first captured Hiccup years ago and tried to force him to train his dragons or when he took Hiccup’s virginity and made him his. But from time to time Hiccup came to him, especially after Stoick died. 

His heart never broke so much as the day Hiccup came to him a few weeks after Stoick’s passing to tell him the news. At first the youth had appeared okay, a little distraught but otherwise handling it and he left shortly afterwards. No dinner or mead, no celebration of Stoick’s life, he just came and went. It was another week or so before he showed up in the middle of the night, a shimmer of tears in his eyes, a tremble to his lips and in no way looked like the confident young man Alvin had come to know. This one was a completely knew side of Hiccup that Alvin had never seen before and hoped in many ways never to see again.

They had retreated to Alvin’s chambers, not to engage in any extra-curricular activities but for Hiccup to vent and rage and let out all his anger and fears out of sight of his own people, his beloved fiancé or mother whom he was just getting to know and feared to turn to. He was even hiding from Gobber, the man who helped raised him and was like a second father. 

“I just…I just need to forget,” Hiccup said as he pulled at his hair and paced the room. He would smooth it out a moment later only to do it again as his frustration got to him. “Everyone is like ‘Hiccup, what do we do?’, ‘Hiccup, that’s not how Stoick would have done it.’, ‘Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup!’ I can’t do this. I’m not a chief. I was never meant to be chief. I told Dad to find someone more suitable. Spitelout could have led for a few years until…until I ready. I can’t do this.”

The fact that Hiccup was admitting this to Alvin of all people showed just how much stress he was under. As former enemies it was dangerous for one chief to confide in another such things as it could be used against them but Hiccup didn’t seem to care at the moment. 

“Hiccup…” Alvin drawled, feeling for the boy. He sighed and sat back in his arm chair as the boy kept pacing, not really listening to him. “Ah…this takes me back. You have the same slump he did when he did this whole pacing bit after becoming chief.”

“Who?” Hiccup snapped before flushing and continuing his pacing.

Yep, just like his old man. “Stoick. He used to pace like that and say just about everything you just did about how his father was wrong for choosing him as the next chief everyone having to rely on him for everything. You sound just like him. Thing is Hiccup, there’s nothing you can do. You have to work through the pain and the challenges and if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

The boy stopped pacing and looked up him. It must have been days since he last slept.

“What do you want, Hiccup?” Alvin purred, seeing a familiar look in his tired green eyes from their time in Rome.

Hiccup opened his mouth then closed it, opened and closed, opened and closed but nothing came out. He worried his lower lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and trying again. I want to forget…just for one night. I want to forget he’s gone and that I’m chief and just feel something other than pain. I want to be able to sleep and feel good when I wake up.”

Alvin leaned forward. It was on the tip of the boy’s lips and he was fighting it. “Say it, Hiccup. Say it and I’ll do whatever you ask.”

A pained look filled Hiccup’s face and a small line of tears escaped the corner of his eyes. “I want you to make it go away. I want you to make me forget.”

“Me or the drug?”

A sad mournful sound came Hiccup that sounded more like a wounded dragon than human and Toothless curled up in the corner of the room looked up in worry. “Both,” he finally whispered so softly Alvin almost didn’t hear him.

It was the best sex they ever had. Despite the drug Hiccup took charge, his will directing their every movement and he rode Alvin hard making them both cum multiple times. For once the boy managed to exhaust Alvin and afterwards they lay curled up together, Hiccup spending the entire night in his bed and as promised when he woke he remembered nothing of the night before, his stress was gone and he was chirper and almost back to the same carefree young man with a love for dragons Alvin had met and fought years ago. Alvin had tried many times to recreate that night with no success, although a threesome with Drago seemed to improve Hiccup attitude a little. Of course the faint bruising appearing on Hiccup’s wrists, hips and between his legs might need a little explaining. Normally there were no marks left on Hiccup to attest to their activities, Alvin wore them all but Drago seemed intent on punishing Hiccup for whatever past crimes he felt the boy committed.

That wasn’t going to suit well with Hiccup. They had a no evidence rule and right his body was a road map of their activities. All well, that’s what clothes were for and Hiccup was sure to come up with some story for Astrid to believe otherwise they would not have been able to do this for as many years as they have.

It was still early and the drug was still coursing heavily through Hiccup’s body, after all he did receive a double dose this time and was bound to be compliant for several more hours. No need to waste such a lovely gift.

He slid a large hand up Hiccup’s bad leg from stump to buttocks electing a delight moan from his young lover. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Hiccup,” he purred as he slid his fingers down the boy’s crack to his swollen entrance. “Fitting two huge cocks up such a tight little ass at the same time. What would Astrid say?” Pushing one fat finger in his marvelled over how quickly the muscles tightened and hugged that one digit when not so long ago two much larger objects were thrusting in and out of the tight opening. “I bet she would love to see your ass filled.” He pulled out his finger and gave the round globe a slap. He knew just the right amount a pressure to use to make Hiccup wiggle in just the right way.

The youth rolled onto his side and gave him a look of pure lust, evidence of the drug’s effects.

“Good boy,” Alvin drawled as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Now lad, it’s just you and me. How about you make me nice and hard then climb in my lap where you belong.” He ran his fingers along Hiccup’s cheek before guiding forward, not that Hiccup needed any encouragement in this state.

Hiccup didn’t just suck cock, he made love to cock, rubbing his face against it and kissing and licking the tip, nipping at Alvin’s testicles and rolling them in his mouth before finally, already hard and leaking precum, he took Alvin’s entire length deep in his throat. His head bobbed slowly, cheeks hollowing with each deep suck.

Alvin leaned back against the headboard and watched the youth with hooded eyes. As much fun as it was to watch the boy get fucked up the ass by another man while he was doing this – and Drago wasn’t the first Alvin had shared him with without Hiccup’s knowledge, there was a particular funny incident with Norbert the Nutjob and Magaon the Meathead about a year or back where the three of them tried fucking Hiccup all at once (never ever do again, he reminded himself) – but nothing compared to his time alone with the young chief and having him between his legs like this. Over the years Hiccup had gotten good at giving head, an expert really. Alvin felt himself cumming and Hiccup greedily sucked away at it as if the finest chocolate from the mainland. Alvin couldn’t help but shoot a thick ropey load down Hiccup’s throat before grabbing the boy by his hair and yanking his head back, a sick grin twisting his lips as his juices sprayed over Hiccup’s face. He hauled the youth onto his lap and kissed his deeply, lapping up some of the cum before placing a tender kiss on his shoulder.

“Ride me, Hiccup. Ride me hard like you do that dragon of yours,” he growled in Hiccup’s ear. “Scream my name.”

There was a challenge in Hiccup’s eyes as his gaze met Alvin’s and sometimes Alvin was sure Hiccup knew exactly what he was doing when he gave him that look. It was so sultry and sexy, a hint of challenge, like old rivals battling for dominance and in a way that was what they were. Old rivals battling to top the other except Alvin greatly enjoyed when Hiccup rode him and was more than happy to give up control to the wiry youth.

Hiccup got up on his knees, his bad leg quivering only slightly without a foot to balance him, and slowly sank down on Alvin thick length until it fully impaled him. He made lusty little noises that served to turn Alvin on even more. Hiccup knew what to do, his nibble hands roamed Alvin’s vast chest, tweaking nipples before shoving Alvin’s tangled beard aside to kiss one then nip it and finally suckling like a needy infant, his sharp teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. He bit hard, electing a cry from Alvin and leaving a perfect impression of his teeth.

“Yes! Harder, boy. Draw blood,” he urged as he thrust his hips up to Hiccup’s. He moaned in delight when Hiccup moved to his other nipple and bit twice as hard, breaking flesh and marking Alvin. He yanked Hiccup’s head up again and ravished his lips, kissing so hard he was sure to bruise the boy’s lips. Nonetheless he rained kisses over the boy’s swan like throat and collarbone, nipped narrow shoulder and bit biceps that were tone but not big and muscly as most Vikings. Hiccup’s lithe form was what he enjoyed most about the boy. Hiccup rocked on his length while Alvin rotated his hips and thrust repeatedly when Hiccup’s inner muscles rippled around him on the edge of orgasm. They were close, so close.

“Alvin!” Hiccup cried, his voice quivering and taking on a very high nasally pitch.

Alvin grasped his hips and thrust harder. “Louder,” he growled, nipping his chin. “Scream it.”

“Uh…ngh…oh Gods!”

“Scream it, Hiccup. Scream my name or I’ll fist you in front of Astrid so hard your entire tribe will know how much you love my cock.”

He whimpered. Another rule was that no one, especially Astrid, was to know what they were doing. “Alvin…”

Alvin rammed him hard, hitting the prostrate straight on, no longer teasing it. He hit it again and again, alternating from gentle to hard, faster and faster and Hiccup matched his pace, slamming down on that hard cock repeatedly. The young chief’s fingers dug into Alvin’s back and his blunt nails clawed at his hard flesh, drying blood and sure to leave marks but he was as stubborn as his father and held back his screams until he could take it no more.

“ALVIN!” he screamed, his back arching as he came all over Alvin’s stomach. He repeated the man’s name over and over again as he rode out his orgasm.

A few moments later Alvin came as well. He crushed Hiccup to his chest as he filled the boy with his seed. They both trembles in fatigue as their orgasms rolled over them until finally Alvin slumped back against the headboard once more with Hiccup against his chest, the young chief idly twisting a finger through his beard until his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Alvin held him tightly and allowed himself a few hours rest with the boy in his arms before cleaning him and taking him to the guest chambers to get a proper night’s sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping the Peace 6

It was late morning when Hiccup woke up, much later than he usually did even after a night with Alvin. His body ached a little more than he was used to but not enough to make him want to lie in bed longer than necessary. It was time to get up, sign the treaty and head home. Same old routine yet Hiccup felt renewed which was probably the only reason he kept returning to Alvin for more.

Stretching, he gave a wide yawn and rolled onto his side and came face to face with Astrid. He inhaled sharply. “Astrid! Astrid…hi, Astrid! What are you doing here?” he asked, inhaling sharply. He went to sit up but hesitated as he quickly double checked his state of dress. Nothing incriminating, good.

Bright blue eyes regarded him for a long time, a hint of worry in their deep depths that always made Hiccup feel so guilty for leaving her for even one night to forget his stress and recharge. A minute passed and then two and then finally she reached out and brushed back his tangled hair. “What happened?” she asked, no accusation in her voice.

Confusion filled him as he met her gaze and then followed it down to his bandaged wrists. His confusion grew and he foolishly tried to remember what happened the night before but it was all a blank. Everything from when he and Toothless landed was a blur. He had joked around with Viggo and talked a bit with Alvin before… He couldn’t remember. He stared at the wrappings with growing worry and slowly began to unwind one, fearing what he might find. Doing so lying down wasn’t easy and he got onto his knees, ignoring the sharp pain that went from his buttock straight up his spine. He winced but that was all he showed outwardly, inside he was really starting to wonder just what happened the night before. It had been well over a year since he felt this bad after a night with Alvin. He didn’t ask then what happened and he wasn’t about to now.

A sigh of relief escaped him when all he found was a small ring of bruising barely dark enough to think of as serious enough to cover up. So why was it?

A deep exhale caught his attention and he glanced at Astrid and her look of relief and it hit him that she had been terrified only moments ago but was hiding it very, very well.

“Wha…” he began before adding it up in his head. “You…you thought I… You thought I might have hurt myself?”

The relief never left her eyes but she did frown slightly. “You’ve been under a lot of stress and Dagur said you took off. Bertha even said you weren’t yourself so when I saw your arms bandaged I thought maybe…”

“I would never cut my wrists no matter how stressed I am,” he assured, angry that she would even think so little of him. They had known each other all their lives and just because he was struggling with his new duties as chief didn’t mean he would try to end his life.

She reached out for him but he pulled away, insulted by the mere notion. 

“I told her she was overreacting,” grumbled a deep, annoyed voice from the other side of his bed. 

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Dagur leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, his green eyes regarding Hiccup with a mix of anger and maybe a little hurt, a pretty normal series of expressions for the Berserker chieftain. Dagur was always either mad or upset about something.

“What are you doing here?” Hiccup demanded but there was no real heat in his voice only fatigue.

Dagur only glared at him.

“That’s Dagur for sorry,” Astrid said with a hint of annoyance as she gave Dagur a look that clearly said “grow up”. “And he was worried about you.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and got out of bed, wincing again as a sharp pain raised up his spine. Okay, things must have gotten rough last night. If it did he was sort of glade not to remember any of it and was thankful to have trousers on. Thor only knew what his legs looked like. “Look you’re both worrying too much. I’m fine.” He did a quick glance of himself in hopes of finding no more marks that might indicate what happened the night before, unfortunately Astrid found another bruise along his tailbone. “Viggo and I were sparing for a bit,” he tried to explain, pulling away as she tried to examine his back. “I’m fine. Astrid, stop…it was just a little whack with the blunt side of a sword, nothing more. Toothless was playing with us and…Toothless? Where’s Toothless?” He looked around in surprise. Toothless wasn’t asleep on his slab.

“Why do you think I’m so worried,” Astrid countered. “When we got here Viggo was pacing in front of the dragon pens. Toothless is in one, unconscious. Viggo says he’s been like that since yesterday late afternoon and that you passed out as well. Don’t you remember anything?”

He shook his head unsure how to answer or if he even could. He looked back at his wrists. Something had happened, something that wasn’t part of his and Alvin’s agreement. He met Astrid’s gaze. “Take me to him,” he said a little sterner than he meant but he was no longer worried about himself, he was worried about his best friend. He grabbed his prosthetic from the side of his bed and quickly attaching it. Not waiting for an answer he headed for the door, only grabbing his tunic along the way. He had gotten used to walking the smooth rock floor bare foot but wasn’t surprised when Astrid caught up to him and urged him to put on his boot as she carried his armor, obviously anxious to leave Outcast Island as soon as possible. She didn’t trust Alvin as far as she could throw him and didn’t like Hiccup spending any time alone with the man.

The passage to the underground dragon pens were easy to get to. Hiccup had been there many times to help injured dragons and teach Outcasts how to probably handle them. He didn’t train the dragons for Alvin so much as calm them down…and sometimes set them free when Alvin wasn’t looking. Of course there were some like the Whispering Deaths and Changewings that hung around for Odin only knew what reason.

There was one pen that was always left empty. Alvin jokingly called it Hiccup’s pen since it was where he was locked up years ago after being captured. Only one dragon was ever placed there only because Viggo had gone out of his way to make it more of a make shift nest than a cage. The bars had been removed to allow Toothless to come and go as he pleased without disturbing the other dragons. Hiccup almost felt bad for hitting Viggo over the head with his prosthetic when they first met all those years ago.

The Outcast was sitting on the floor against the opening to the pen looking worn and anxious which was never a good look on his friend. 

“Viggo,” Hiccup called in worry as he ran up to him. “What’s wrong? Is Toothless…”

Viggo looked up and relief brought a bright smile to his face. “Hiccup! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, half pint.”

Hiccup bit back a retort and let Viggo clap him across the back before giving him a one arm squeeze and pressing his forehead to Hiccup’s in a gesture that were all their own. When Viggo first did it Hiccup had nearly panicked, not used to such affection from a former enemy – Alvin wasn’t so public about his affections – but Viggo was used to kids, had a baby sister even, and it was a big brother thing which he felt Hiccup deserved since he was an only child with no one to really look up to as a big brother, Toothless excluded.

“Hey,” Hiccup answered, pressing his forehead to Viggo’s in response. Pulling away he looked up. “What happened? What’s wrong with Toothless?”

“I don’t know. You two landed like usually. You went with Alvin for the treaty signing while I fed Toothless. About ten minutes later he keeled over and a minute or two after that Alvin was carrying you out of the Great Hall saying you had done the same.”

“Food poisoning,” Dagur growled surprising Viggo.

The older male shook his head. “That’s what I thought so I checked Toothless’s fish and Hiccup’s food. No poison.”

Astrid’s brows furrowed as she looked at Hiccup. “And you don’t remember anything?”

“No…” Now Hiccup was worried. He didn’t completely trust Alvin but since their arrangements a few years back the only time he was drugged was just before they did anything and usually by his own hand so that he didn’t have to remember what Alvin did to him so it was unlike Alvin to drug him during dinner.

Frightened for Toothless he hurried into the pen. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Toothless on his side, out cold with his chest rising and falling. “Toothless?” he whispered as he knelt next to his best friend. “Hey bud…wake up.”

All he got was a snore in response. He supposed that was a good thing, at least he was breathing fine. By all means he was just sound asleep as if having gone into hibernation. He had done that a few years back just before going through a big growth spurt. He had eaten like a starving dragon seeing food for the first time then slept for nearly a month. Hiccup really hoped this wasn’t the case because he really didn’t want to spend an entire month on Outcast Island with Alvin. Astrid would discover their secret and never understand. He wasn’t even sure he truly understood why he kept coming back.

“Do you think it has anything to do with that stranger?” Viggo asked, coming to stand behind him.

Hiccup paused from rubbing Toothless’s large head. “What stranger?” he asked, dread filling him and a glimpse of a memory coming to him.

“The Asian with one arm.”

His breath hitched and hands balled into fists. “Drago Bludvist?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Viggo shrugged. “Alvin never told me his name but whoever he is…he’s been hanging around the last couple of days and eying our dragons. He was particularly interested in you and Toothless. I thought Alvin would kick his sorry ass off the island when he showed up, not wait until last night.”

Hiccup’s heart raced and he looked to Astrid, seeing the same fear in her eyes. He bit his lower lip. This wasn’t part of his agreement with Alvin. He looked down at his wrists, his gaze calculating. He needed to talk to Alvin. “Astrid, can you try to wake Toothless up? I need to have a word with Alvin.”

“Don’t think for a moment you’re going by yourself,” Dagur growled, stomping up to him like an overgrown protective mama bear…or more precisely Toothless when he knew Hiccup was putting himself in danger.

Hiccup shook off the imagery then shook his head. “Ah…thanks but no thanks. I need to speak to Alvin in private.”

“Hiccup…” Astrid sighed, looking him over. “Have you looked at yourself. You have bruises across your back and shoulders and they don’t look they’re from a fall.”

He resisted the urge to look at himself, his wrists were worry enough without seeing the rest of him. “I’m fine. Look, I won’t be long. I just need to have a talk with him about Drago and I rather do it without anyone on the verge of tearing up the place.”

If looks could kill Astrid and Dagur could take down an army with just one look. But Hiccup had years of experience ignoring the look. He gazed at Toothless, his worry squeezing his chest tightly. He had to get this sorted out. If Drago was there then he would be after Toothless and him and he couldn’t risk the woman he loved getting hurt or Dagur getting involved until he knew just how much trouble they were in.

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised before turning on his heel and heading toward the Great Hall. He hurried down the corridor, taking turn after turn, knowing the tunnels almost like the back of his hand even though he barely remembered most of them. Then he darted into one alcove and waited. Sure enough Dagur stormed past him obviously following him. Hiccup waited until he could no longer hear his steps – which was easy enough since Dagur was a former dragon hunter and was extremely on his feet. As soon as he felt the other chief was far enough away he quietly retraced his steps until he got to the corridor that would take him to Alvin’s personal chambers, careful not to let his metal foot click too loudly or scrap against the stone.

Usually when he spent a night with Alvin he awoke in his room as he had this time but sometimes he woke next to Alvin, especially after a particularly wild night that would leave marks, faint but marks nonetheless, across his freckled body. One thing he knew for sure was that if things did get a little out of hand then Alvin would still be asleep for another hour or two.   
He didn’t bother knocking like he would have back in the day. He walked in and shut the door quietly not wanting the noise to echo through the underground village. “Alvin!” he snapped, stomping through the living space to the back room. “Alvin, where are you?”

It was a stupid question since he knew the answer but sometimes it was fun to make the old man jump. Sure enough Alvin was sprawled out over his large bed snoring loudly. 

“HEY!” he yelled in the man’s ear, grinning in satisfaction when Alvin gave a yelp and his head jerked up.

“Hiccup?” the Outcast murmured, turning his head to look up at the young man. Dark circles hung under his eyes and it was obvious he’d had little sleep and had been drinking. “You should still be in bed boy. Go back to bed…or better yet climb in, I could use a boney pillow.”

“Yeah, we both know what’ll happen if I do that. We have guests.”

“Oh? The lovely Astrid?”

“Paws off.”

Alvin gave a snort and buried his face in his pillow. “I have no interest in her.”

“Dagur’s here, too.”

A muffled groan came from the pillow. “Throw off the nearest cliff or have someone feed him to the Screaming Death.”

“I’m sure the dragon has better tastes.”

Alvin chuckled at that. “I see you two are still not getting along.” He rolled onto his side, completely nude and gazed up at Hiccup. “Did you lock the door?”

The young man rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Alvin hummed as he looked his younger lover over. “What about a morning fuck? No drugs.”

“No,” Hiccup said firmly, instinctively steeping back. “Things didn’t go as planned last night? What happened?”

“Ride me.”

“What happened? You promised no marks and according to Astrid I’m littered in bruises.”

A small frown tugged at Alvin’s lips as he looked Hiccup over. “You mean that hicky? It’s barely a mark. I’ve done worse. It’s your ass I’d be worried about.”

“Alvin…” Hiccup groan. He really didn’t want to know. “So he took the bait?”

“Oh yeah. I did exactly as you asked and made sure the word got out about your peace treaty tour. Or course when you wrote saying you’d be early well…I had to use something special to draw his attention. Sorry if you’re limping more than usual.” He propped himself up on one arm. “You really were a sight last night. You would make a beautiful painting to hang on my wall. It’s a shame you want to be drugged all the time, we had a lot of fun.”

“I don’t want to hear about it. Being shot by a dart is not fun.”

Alvin chuckled and slowly sat up, the thin blanket falling off his lower half to reveal his growing erection. Hiccup always had a way of doing that to him. It didn’t help that it was first thing in the morning and his body was just waking up to say hello to the sweet little body it enjoyed being buried in the most. “That wasn’t the drug I meant.”

Hiccup pointedly looked away from Alvin, not wanting to see the huge cock on display. “Can you cover yourself?”

“No,” Alvin purred, watching Hiccup carefully.

“Where’s Drago now?” Hiccup asked instead as he folded his arms across his chest and slowly letting his breath out. Maybe he should have let Dagur come with him at least then Alvin might have behaved…maybe not.

“Probably plotting his next move. Most likely thinking of all the nasty things he plans to do to you if he gets his hands on you.” The older man tilted his head to one side as he studied Hiccup’s lithe form, his armor wide open and undershirt wrinkled. “This is perhaps your worst plan ever, boy.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to think so, too.”

“Come here.”

At first Hiccup didn’t move, his thoughts a turmoil. This was supposed to be a plan to capture Drago. He and Toothless were bait to draw the madman to Outcast Island where they had the Screaming Death to help bring the Bewilderbeast down once and for all – Drago had been attacking other islands along the edge of the Archipelago and had to be stopped. He told Alvin to do whatever was necessary to get Drago there and keep him interested even if it meant using his body as a temptation. It made Hiccup feel dirty but he was thankful not to remember much of it. His shoulders bunched as a tremble of remembered pleasure and pain went through his spine.

He inhaled sharply when Alvin’s large hands suddenly grasped his hips and gently pulled him forward until he was straddling the older man’s lap. “Alvin…” he gasped, splaying his fingers on the man’s chest and pushing but Alvin always did have a firm grip and never let go unless he wanted to.

“I won’t let him take you or Toothless,” Alvin promised, his hands sliding across Hiccup’s back and chest. “I swore to your father I would protect you and I promised myself no man would ever take you from me. I have no problem sharing now and then but you belong to me.” He took Hiccup chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You understand that, don’t you? The only other allowed to have you all to them self is Astrid but that’s only because you need an heir and I can’t give that to you.” 

Hiccup shook his head. “Alvin…I don’t want this,” he said gently.

“Yet you keep coming back. Admit it, Hiccup. You want this. You want me and you want what I can do to your body because no one else can make you feel this way.” He brushed his lips across Hiccup’s jaw and gently nosed his cheek then moved down, nipping at his chin and kissing Hiccup’s adam’s apple, one of his little turn ons that caused the young man’s head to fall back to give the older man better access.

“Alvin…” Hiccup breathed, closing his eyes. He could feel Alvin’s cock hard against his belly. “Astrid…”

“Afraid she’d see you for who you really are? What a delicious danger this poses, hmm?” Alvin hummed against the tender flesh, placing a kiss on it. “You want me to help you end Drago then this is the cost. No drugs, no tampering with your memories, just you and me as it’s always been meant to be. Then together we’ll avenge you father and make certain no one else suffers at that madman’s hands.”

“No more marks,” Hiccup whimpered, feeling his length hardening. Damn it! Alvin knew his body far too well and it was still over sensitive from the night before, the double dose of the potion still coursing through him even hours later.

Alvin rolled him onto the bed and expertly got rid of the armor and trousers. He moved slowly down Hiccup’s body peppering his young lover in kisses before burying his face between long legs. Alvin was positive the only muscles the boy truly had were in his legs, they were tone and strong and wrapped around Alvin’s shoulders as if that was where they belonged and they did. The Outcast chief went done on him, licking and lapping at the dark pink flesh, pulling to foreskin back and teasing the slit. He delved the tip of his tongue inside, savoring the pre-cum that beaded there. Hiccup’s hips jerked forward and Alvin took that as cue to suck the entire length into his mouth and swallow it deep into his throat. Hiccup cried out beneath him before slapping a hand over his mouth and biting into his fist. Now that wouldn’t do, Astrid would notice the bite marks immediately. She was a clever girl, nearly as clever as their Hiccup. Alvin reached up and grabbed both Hiccup’s hands, pinning them to his sides as the older chief bobbed his head and sucked the youth, coaxing him to full hardness before running his sharp teeth along the underside and over the big fat vein. Hiccup let out a loud long cry, his back arching as his first orgasm rocketed over him.

Alvin had no fear of anyone hearing them. His room was soundproof, designed for such loud bedmates. He licked his lips as he let Hiccup’s now limp cock fall out of his mouth with a plop. Getting to his knees he adjusted Hiccup so that the youth was balanced on his shoulders and upper back, his tight little ass positioned in the best angle for a good deep fuck. It took only a few seconds to find the lube that had been left on the bed from the night before. He gave his manhood a generous amount and rubbed the excess into Hiccup’s tight ring. Then, holding Hiccup’s hips tightly, he pushed past the tight ring. Oh the whorish sounds of that spilled from the boy’s mouth were nearly enough to make Alvin cum. He secretly wanted Astrid to hear him and walk in. He wanted to see her reaction to Hiccup willingly being fucked by his former enemy. Taking Hiccup’s hands once more he held them on either side of the youth’s head.

“Look at me,” Alvin commanded, grinning when Hiccup met his gaze. “Tell me how you want it.”

“Hard,” Hiccup breathed.

Alvin chuckled darkly. “You always were one for punishment.” He slapped his hips hard against Hiccup’s making the boy arch.

Hiccup gasped and mewed. “Harder…deeper…”

“This is why I like you so much, Hiccup. You know how to get fucked.” He plowed into Hiccup, his hips slapping against the young chief’s. He rotated his hips, rocked back and forth as he searched and found his lover’s prostrate, rubbing it and tormenting it until Hiccup was keening for released. Alvin denied him. He grasped the younger man’s hard length and held it tight at the base until his own orgasm forced his load deep inside Hiccup. He pumped his hips until his empty them slowly lowered Hiccup and moved back down between his legs. Hiccup came a second time in his mouth, shooting his seed down his throat and Alvin savored that wonderful taste that was all Hiccup’s own. When the youth relaxed Alvin lifted his rear and sucked out the cum in his ass, leaving no evidence of what they had just done other than the sweat that clung to that lovely body. He had to leave something to mark his boy and if he couldn’t mark the body in bites and bruises then sweat would have to do. 

They lay together on the bed, Alvin idly rubbing Hiccup’s boney hip as the Hooligan chief caught his breath. “So how to you propose we draw Drago back? Perhaps tie you naked to a tree with a sign over you buttocks with ‘Dragon Master enter here’?”

“You’re an ass,” Hiccup muttered, too tired to come up with a witty response.

“I much prefer yours. Now get dressed and let’s find our other bedmate. Although the idea of sending you wandering around the island buck naked does have some merit.”

“Fuck you.”

Alvin grinned and nipped his ear. “Once you can walk straight again,” he teased. If Drago wasn’t there or Astrid and Dagur he would keep Hiccup in bed all day and ravish him until he couldn’t walk but alas they had work to do. But now that Hiccup didn’t seem so afraid of charging into his room whenever he felt like it…well there were consequences to invading one’s private space and Hiccup’s ass would pay the price each time.


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping the Peace 7

“What makes you think here’s still on the island?” Astrid asked, eyeing Alvin suspiciously. Her gaze shifted to Hiccup as her husband shifted uncomfortably in his seat between them. He looked worse than when he went to talk to Alvin, his shaggy hair clinging to his scalp in sweaty ringlets. He said he found Alvin at one of the natural heated bath houses that were supposedly extremely hot but for some reason she didn’t it – he wouldn’t flinch whenever she addressed him as if guilty of something if that was all that happened. She’d have to wait until they were alone before asking him further. Right now they had bigger problems.

Alvin gave her a toothy grin, looking like a Changewing planning its next meal. “Because he knows Hiccup and Toothless are here. It’s unlikely he will simply sail away without trying to capture them.”

“And how exactly to he find out they were coming here?” Dagur countered. The Berserker chief leaned against the wall between Hiccup and Astrid like some sort of guardian, as if it was his job to protect them from the elder chief. “You can’t tell me that was just a coincidence.” When Alvin didn’t answer he gave a snort and looked at Hiccup. “And I’m the deranged one?”

“You gave yourself that name,” Hiccup answered sounding bored and not himself. 

Dagur straightened and looked at the younger man. “Hey, if this is about…”

Hiccup sighed and pushed his seat away from the table. “We don’t know how long Toothless is going to be out or what happened to him so he’s not going to be any help in finding Drago. Astrid, I want…I need you to stay here with Viggo and protect him. If Drago find him he’ll kill Toothless without a second thought. Alvin, can you spare some men to help them. Maybe we can shut down the entire dragon kennel and place guards at both entrances?”

“Consider it done,” Alvin agreed with a board smile that seemed to be only for Hiccup.

The youth only nodded, not meeting his gaze.

Astrid’s eyes narrowed. Something was going on. Hiccup wasn’t acting like himself. He was way more fidgety than normal. “Viggo is more than capable of watching over Toothless. I should be with you.”

He looked up and this time she could see the guilt in his eyes. “No,” he breathed and there was an echo of fear in his voice. He caught himself and shook his head apologetically. “Drago will go after you, too. I can’t risk losing either of you. The Outcasts know their island better than anyone. They’ll search it.”

“And what…you’ll be bait?” Dagur asked with a laugh.

“Hiccup, we flew around the island before landing. If Drago was here he’s gone now. There are no ships moored anywhere along the coast. If he’s here then he’s alone or worse…the Bewilderbeast is waiting underwater and the moment Drago catches you he’ll destroy the island.” Astrid looked from Hiccup to Alvin hoping the elder chief could talk some sense into her husband. “Look, if Drago is here than we may have an opportunity to finally be rid of him. We can get the other Riders and the Berserkers and…”

“Get everyone killed,” growled Hiccup in sudden anger. He slammed his fists on the table. “No! We stick to my original plan. You’ll help Viggo protect Toothless. Do you understand, Astrid? It’s me he wants so let’s give him what he wants. As long as you and Toothless and Berk are safe then that’s all that matters to me. Please.”

She stared at him speechless but finally nodded. “Alright,” she finally agreed although she like it one bit.

Hiccup gave a curt nod. He left the room without so much as giving Astrid a departing kiss on the cheek or one of his sweet smiles. He wasn’t himself at all. It had to be his worry over Toothless that was getting to him. The two were like brothers, one rarely seen without the other. Having Toothless unconscious, possibly poisoned must have been driving Hiccup crazy otherwise he would be thinking more clearly. For now she’d do as her chief asked of her but if she felt her husband was putting himself too far in harm’s way then she was resorting to plan B and bringing in backup.

She exchanged a look with Dagur who gave a nod. He knew plan B and if she couldn’t activate it then he would. All they needed was the Bewilderbeast’s location and the rest would be taken care of.

Alvin gave Astrid his sweetest smile which was still a little too toothy and sent little chills down her back. “Don’t worry, Astrid, I’ll take good care him. I won’t let anything bad happen to him.” He gave her hand a squeeze and met her eyes. “You have my sincerest promise, lass.” He was about to say more when a Terrible Terror flew into the room and directly to him. He untied a small piece of parchment that was tied to its leg before releasing it. Silently he read the letter, a small grin tugging at his lips. “Hiccup! I know where to start looking,” he called after the Hooligan chief as he hurried after him.

Astrid stood and turned to Dagur. “Follow them, please. I don’t trust him.” She didn’t trust Dagur much either but given her choices he seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

His focus was on Alvin’s back, the hate for him still obvious in the tightness of his mouth. “Yeah. I’ll watch Hic’s back and find out what Alvin’s up to while I’m at it.” He patted her arm and then followed Alvin, making sure to keep his distance but being more observant on which direction he and Hiccup went. He was not going to lose Hiccup for a second time.

. . .

Outcast Island was pretty barren compared to many of its neighboring Islands. Hiccup always marvelled on how an entire civilization could live on it let alone flourish, if that’s what the Outcasts were truly doing. There were few children and livestock was limited due to the lack of plant life. It was not a very hospitable place to live. Hiccup carefully made his way down the rocky path around the remains of the old dragon arena. He tried to walk straight but his posterior ached and his bad knee felt a little shaky but he was sure it was primarily in his mind and not a real problem. It was his guilt eating at him. He had pretty much lied to Astrid and all but ran away from her rather than tell her the truth but how the hell was he supposed to look the woman he loved in the eye and say “I just screwed around with Alvin the Treacherous and oh yeah…I may have been…no, was…double fucked by him and Drago last night but hey, it’s okay because Alvin made sure to drug me so I wouldn’t remember that just the ache in my back and belly. Oh! And Alvin and I do this every so often when I visit but I never remember ‘cause I’m too much of a coward to admit that I like men and women and that sometimes I just need to be screwed.” It made no sense to him. He didn’t even understand why he kept going back to Alvin. Yes, he had originally agreed to let Alvin screw him to protect his loved ones but Alvin was right, he chose to keep coming back rather than turning to his father or Astrid or even Gobber for help. It would have been nothing for Toothless to kill the man after the first time but instead Hiccup had gone back. Sure he may not remember exactly what Alvin would do to him thanks to the drug but he wasn’t naïve and the stiffness in his back was a dead giveaway so why…

He gasped when rocks gave way under his metal foot and began to topple forward. Alvin grabbed his arm and yanked him back. “Easy, lad,” the older chief advised. “You start daydreaming and next thing we know you’ll be at the bottom of a gorge in many little pieces.”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Hiccup murmured but was happy for the save. He got his balance back and continued on. This would be so much easier with Toothless and less handsy. “So where exactly is Drago supposed to be?” 

They got below village level where there was more vegetation and a small forest that primarily consisted of thin scrawny trees – much like Hiccup, Alvin often teased – grew. Hiccup grabbed at them for balance as the slope they grew on may not be as rocky as above but the ground wasn’t what one would call easy to walk on. It marshy and slippery and just a pain. There was no real path to walk on.

“Not far,” Alvin assured as he consulted the note he had been sent.

“And you do have a plan for capturing him this time. We’re not just going to let him go again, right?” He stopped and looked at Alvin when the older chief didn’t answer. “Alvin? You’re not having second thoughts and thinking of teaming up with him to conquer the Archipelago, are you?” He had to admit that had been a major concern of his he first approached Alvin about capturing Drago.

“Hiccup…” Alvin purred in that deep rumbling way that made Hiccup’s stomach knot up in a mix of fear and arousal. “You and I have an agreement and I would never think of betraying you.”

There was the snap of a twig behind Hiccup but before he could turn something sharp was jabbed into his thigh where there was no armor to protect him then a large scarred hand slapped over his mouth and pulled his head back against a broad shoulder. “It just so happens you’re not the only one he’s made deals with. Or perhaps I should say you’re part of a great many deals.”

The youth dug his fingers into the man’s arm, trying to break free. He didn’t understand what Drago was going on about and he didn’t care. Sure he told Alvin to do whatever he had to in order to ensure they captured Drago but he wasn’t planning on going a second round with the madman. And Alvin was looking at him as if this was all normal.

“Just stay calm,” Alvin advised before nodding at Drago to let Hiccup go. Once Hiccup’s mouth was uncovered he smiled softly as stroked Hiccup’s cheek. “You’re going be very sore before you leave the island this time.”

There was another sharp prick to Hiccup’s thigh followed by a third. “What…?” he began but his vision blurred and he felt himself stumble. He stared at his leg only to see three darts sticking on of one very high and close to his groin. “I don’t understand…I thought…” He fell forward but Drago caught him before he hit the ground and threw him over his good shoulder.

“If your goal in life is to be a Peace Keeper, lad, then you best be ready you do it my way,” Alvin purred, patting Hiccup’s bottom. “An hour alone is all you’re getting then I’m joining in regardless if you’re done.”

“Interfere and he’ll be dead before…”

Alvin laughed merrily. “Don’t threaten me, boy. I know all about your Bewilderbeast. Impressive but my Screaming Death will swallow you, your ship and all those aboard before your dragon even reaches the surface so I suggest you enjoy our boy here while you can and then we’ll discuss the peace treaty. I’m sure you’ll find beneficial to all involved.” He glanced over his shoulder, checking as he had been the entire trip to see if a certain Berserker was tracking them. “Come, let’s head toward your ship before we have unwanted company.”

They moved quickly and stealthily from the wooded area toward the rock ledge high above the ocean, Alvin watching their back every moment of the way until they reached a narrow opening that led to one of hundreds of underground tunnels. This one twisted and turned until it came to a large cavern with a huge pool of water and moored in the center was Drago’s flag ship, perfectly concealed from the outside world. Alvin accompanied Drago onto the ship and down to his chambers, an over protective side of him wanting to make certain that Hiccup would be well taken care of.

“Did you mix the potion as I suggested?” he asked as Hiccup was dumped on Drago’s large bed. He bit back the urge to smack the man for treating his boy in such a way. He watched with distaste as Drago yanked the three small vials out of Hiccup’s leg. Each was a small syringe but they weren’t the same as the poison darts he had seen before.

“Yes,” Drago rumbled as he placed the vials on a side table. “But I want him a little more…how shall we say? Needy. If I only have an hour then perhaps you will be so kind as to help me undress him?”

“More needy?” Alvin questioned with a raised brow. “I can’t imagine that.” Nonetheless he quickly undressed Hiccup, his fingers more than familiar with all the buckles and latches to his armor. In a matter of minutes he had the boy completely undressed for the second time in as many hours. The boy really should stay naked, he was such a wonderful sight. He may have shared the boy with other men but he didn’t get the thrill of doing so as much as he did with this Drago Bludvist. He was already set to go another round even though he had already agreed to let the warlord have another go after all but kicking him off the island for wanting to buy the boy. He wasn’t sure why he changed his mind other than the fact Hiccup wanted Drago captured. Alvin had his own plans for the two now. “One hour,” he reminded Drago before taking one last look at his beautiful Hiccup then turning on his heel and leaving. He had to make sure Dagur didn’t stumble in on them.

Except Dagur had managed to follow them and was on a ledge high above Drago’s ship. He had moved as far from the entrance as he could without alerting anyone to his presence. He was tempted to barge on the boat and demand to know what was going on or better yet just kill everyone on board and get Hiccup but he had been working on his “anger issues” and trying to think more tactfully so he waited and watched hoping to find an advantage of some sort. He could go back and get Astrid but if Alvin was in league with Drago then they would be leaving Toothless vulnerable as well as Hiccup and they would be out numbered more than two hundred to one and even with their dragons they didn’t stand a chance of rescuing Hiccup. He had to smart about this and not go all…well Berserk.

So he waited in shadows and the silence as Alvin exited the ship. The Outcast found a place to sit on deck but he was alone, neither Hiccup nor Drago with him and something in Dagur’s chest twisted. This was not good.

. . .

Drago hummed to himself as he inspected his prize. Hiccup sat in the center of the large bed, his arms wrapped around himself, eyes wide with pupils dilated. His breath shuddered with every intake but there was no doubt this new drug had taken better effect than the one Alvin seemed so fond of. This was immediate and injected straight into the blood stream. Every hair on the boy’s body stood on end, his body super sensitive to the point a simple shift in the air had him gasping and his stiff cock leaking pre cum.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Drago drawled as he stood before the youth. “You’re body’s super charged, so sensitive and demanding release. It must be excoriating.”

“Why are you doing this?” the boy breathed, shaking with his need.

Drago’s mouth curled up on one side. “I break dragons and now I’m going to break the legendary Dragon Master. By the time I’m done everything you think you knew from being Alvin’s pet and going to seem like nothing. I’ll inject as many times as it takes until you beg me to touch you.”

“Never,” Hiccup growled but his voice quivered as his body trembled with need.

A dark chuckle escaped Drago and he took another vial from the case on the table. “I hoped you’d say that.” He jabbed it in the youth’s amputated leg, injecting the full vial.

Hiccup gave a cry and pulled his legs to his chest but there was no hiding how his body reacted and the way his cock was leaking. “Stop!”

“I’ve got well over a dozen more, boy. By the time Alvin gets back you’re going to be a weeping mess. If you don’t find release you might just go insane.” He shrugged as if it didn’t matter either way to him. “Quite frankly I like the idea of you begging.”

“I will never beg to the likes of you!”

“Petty.”

This time he stuck two at once in the boy. It was more than enough he knew but he rather enjoyed torturing the boy. Hiccup doubled over. He wanted to pass out but he couldn’t. Every part of him seemed hyper-sensitized, he was wide awake, everything appearing brighter, sharper and so clear. His body seemed the same, the smallest touch, the ghost of a breath over his skin even the scratchy bedclothes made him want to cum. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take this much longer. His hands balled into fists and he tried to control his breathing and calm his racing heart. Oh Gods…his body was on fire. He ached in ways he never ached before. He needed to grind against something, be in someone or be filled…or all three. He needed it so bad…something so big.

He screamed when he was jabbed yet again. “STOP! I…I want…please…” He raked his brain trying to find a way to get relief but on his terms. If this was Alvin he knew what to do but Drago…he knew next to nothing about the man other than he was a sadist. He looked up, his eyes pleading. “I want to ride you.”

“Want?” Drago asked, his dark brown eyes sparkling in victory.

“Need…”

“Oh you need a lot more than that boy. But by all means…show me how much you need to ride me.”

Hiccup scooted over as the large warlord climbed on the bed next to him. “Y…yes,” he stammered, eyeing Drago’s huge erection in sudden fear. He had to fit that in not only his ass but his mouth first? That didn’t seem humanly possible. He wet his lips as Drago got settled and then slowly got between his legs. He opened his mouth to take the head between his lips when Drago grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. What should have been a jolt of pain turned into one of immense pleasure that caused him to shoot a string of cum across the bedding. Hiccup fumbled to grab Drago’s hand and free himself.

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Drago purred. “But let’s do this right. Make love to my cock, just like last night. I want you suckling my balls and licking my slit.”

“I thought you just want enough lube to enter me.” He winced as Drago pulled his hair once more bring yet more twisted please.”

“What if I just inject the rest of the vials into you and lay you out for my crew to have fun with. Fifty lonely men, one smart ass boy…just how many men can you take at once? Four if done right.”

“F…four?” That sent a spark of fear in Hiccup like never before. Two he could handle, he knew that even though the concept still frightened him regardless of the night before. He didn’t want to do that again even though he had a funny feeling that was what Alvin had in mind. Whatever his plan was it better be a good one otherwise the Hooligans and Outcasts might end up back at war after this. “Okay, okay…” he finally agreed. He took a shaky breath once his air was released.

Don’t think about it, he told himself as he bent over Drago’s hard erection. Just shut off your brain and do whatever it is you do with Alvin. And it wasn’t that hard really. The moment he wrapped one hand around the base of Drago’s cock and the other began to roll his balls it was as if he was on automatic and he knew exactly what to do and how. He got down low and nipped on the dark ball sack, gently pulling at it with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth and rolling the testicles around on his tongue while humming softly. The please groan from Drago only assured him that what he was doing was right and the shock of pleasure that came each time the warlord touched his head or rubbed a foot down his body on stirred him further. In no time Hiccup was lost in one he was doing, no longer caring who his partner was but longer for the release this hard body would give him once he was able to impale himself with the other male’s length. He quickly moved from Drago’s balls to his cock, rubbing his face against the length before licking up and down and lathering it with his saliva. He had to get it good and wet.

“That’s a good boy, Dragon Master,” Drago cooed as he leaned back and watched the boy at work. “That’s right, use some pre cum as lube, too. Now prep yourself with your other hand. I bet you’re still loose from last night.”

Hiccup couldn’t help himself and gave a laugh. “Not to mention just a couple hours ago.”

Drago raised a brow. So Alvin already had a little fun with the boy this morning. “Then finger yourself, my pet. Show me just how hard you want to ride me.”

It was awkward but Hiccup put his ass in the air and while lathering Drago’s cock began fingering his opening. He made some beautifully lode sounds that served to harden Drago to almost the breaking point. Yanking the boy’s head back he licked his lips as he watch another mini explosion escape Hiccup’s twitching cock. There was no doubt the youth needed release. He needed his little brains fuck out of him. He let go of Hiccup’s hair and fetched a smaller flogger off the side table.

“Alright, now this is how we’re going to do this. You’re going to ride me like you requested but…” He got onto his knees and reached for the chain hanging over his bed. “Up on your knees. Arms up.”

Hiccup did as he was told without question, too desperate now to object to anything.

With only hand, since that was all Drago had, he snapped a cuff over each of Hiccup’s wrists. It was probably a good thing that they were bandaged the damage of what they were about to do would be minimal.

“We’re doing this my way,” Drago finished as he settled back on the bed. “Now, get in position. That’s right. Awkward with one leg, hmm? Aww…but you can manage. There we go.”

Hiccup straddled Drago, his ass lining up with that hard cock. On Drago order he slowly impaled himself, having only the hard length as his guide. Drago kept his hand on Hiccup’s hip, letting the youth use gravity for their union but when he felt Hiccup was taking too long he was not afraid to lean a helping hand and thrust up into his tight heat while shoving him down onto his length. Again something that should have hurt felt strangely and incredibly good. Hiccup’s head fell back and he screamed in ecstasy as another little orgasm rocked his body. As soon as it faded he began moving, bouncing and rocking to build up the fiction he needed to cum again. He gave a whine when Drago forced him to stop.

“Oh no, boy. I’m not Alvin. I’m not going to let you have your way. You’re going to move exactly how I want you to at the pace I want you to or you’ll be punished.” He cracked the flogger over Hiccup’s stiff erection eliciting a cry mixed with pain and arousal. He slapped the youth across the rear next. “If you do it properly I’ll reward you.”

“How?” Hiccup couldn’t help but ask. “A-AH!”

Drago gave his cock a double slap. “That’s for later. Now all the way until only the tip is left then drop down. Up and down. No rocking or bouncing. Just up and down. Once you master that then we’ll move forward.” He leaned back and watched as the boy got up on his knees until Drago’s length was about to fall out then impale himself over and over again, crying out each and every time, his mouth falling open and pre-cum spilling down his length. His stomach bulged ever so slightly as Drago curved length poked against the inner muscles of his stomach. It was a lovely sight and Hiccup displayed himself just beautiful. Drago playfully slapped Hiccup’s ass with the flogger enjoying the way he jumped and could have spent all day doing this in his hour did not run out.

Alvin was there exactly one hour after giving Hiccup to Drago but he didn’t demand the warlord to give the boy up. In fact he said nothing and began undressing. A moment later he was on the bed and behind Hiccup. “I take it he couldn’t hold himself up,” he said offhandedly as he eyed the chain in amusement.

“Thought he could use something to hold onto,” Drago grunted, reveling in Hiccup’s hot ass.

“Please…I need…” Hiccup whimpered.

“I second cock in your sweet little ass?” Alvin teased, placing a kiss on the boy’s lips. “Yes, I know.”

“He’s mine,” Drago growled.

“Was, for one hour. If you wasted it that’s not my problem but since you’re obviously not done then let’s finish him off.”

The younger man growled angrily but he couldn’t ignore the way Hiccup’s back arched or how he momentarily tightened almost painfully as Alvin pushed into him as well.

“Yes!” Hiccup cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he was filled to full capacity.

Alvin patted his head. “That’s my little cum slut. Now ride us exactly as you were a few minutes ago. Do as Drago commands.”

Panting heavily Hiccup went back to his slow up and down movements, doing exactly as he was told and praying Drago would let him rock on their lengths. He panted and whimpered but the made him continue slow routine until it was near maddening.

“What the fuck?” Dagur cried when he stormed in the room. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Hiccup between the two men, arms tied above his head but looking as if he was having the time of his life.

Drago jumped in surprise and reached for a weapon but Alvin hushed him, a twisted grin on his face. He knew Dagur had been following them and knew the Berserker had been watching from the shadows and would follow him onto the ship the moment he got a chance. He ran a hand up Hiccup’s side making his young lover moan lustfully. “Do shut the door, Dagur. I don’t think Hiccup wants the entire world to see him like this.”

Without thinking Dagur shut the door. Then he shook his head as if just waking up. “What the…what is this? Hiccup? Hiccup, can you hear me?”

“Hmm…yeah? Oh…ngh…somebody move…please,” the young chief begged.

“You move, my love,” Alvin teased, nipping his ear.

“Oh…yeah…ah…” moaned Hiccup, getting back into the pattern Drago had set for him.

Drago grunted in a mix of pleasure and annoyance. “Who is this?”

“A new addition,” Alvin said soothingly.

“I am not letting you two cretins touch me,” Dagur growled, reaching for his axe.

Alvin only laughed and rotated his hips causing Hiccup to gasp. “Trust me, boy, your ass is not the one I want to be in. However…”

“I’m not sharing with yet another cock,” Drago argued before Alvin could put that on the table.

Alvin rolled his eyes. “I told you Hiccup is very talented and if anyone can assure Dagur’s silence it’s his very talented mouth.” He looked to Dagur a little surprised the Berserker hadn’t bolted the moment the attention was off him but then again Dagur was still a very young man who had a near obsession with Hiccup for years. “I’m sure Hiccup can buy your silence. Can’t you, Hiccup?”

“Uh…ah…yes,” Hiccup murmured.

Dagur looked completely lost, as if torn between joining in or running away. Alvin reached up and undid the cuffs, freeing Hiccup’s arms. The moment he did the boy was riding him and Drago in earnest and it took a lot of effort on Alvin’s part to grab him and hold him still. “Wait for it, lad. Let Dagur get into place and then you can go wild. You can ride us as hard as you want. Dagur, just get over here, drop your pants and let him suck your cock. Whatever moral issues you might be having can wait.”

The Berserker didn’t need to be told a second time. Just seeing Hiccup trying to bounce on two really big cocks begging for more was enough to get him over to his former rival to lean a helping hand or cock what-have-you. He fumbled to undo his trousers and the moment he did Alvin let go of Hiccup who all but dived bombed face first into his crouch. There was no foreplay or gentle touches. Hiccup took his length in his mouth, swallowed it deep into his throat and suck so hard it was sure to leave bruises. His head bobbed up and down along Dagur thick cock, one hand rolling and squeezing his balls while the other held his hip tightly.

“Sweet Loki, what did you do to him?” Dagur demanded but the other men were already fucking Hiccup’s ass again, so hard that they were bouncing him into Dagur and making it a bit of a challenge to stand. How they weren’t hurting the youth was beyond the Berserker but he could barely think past the tongue circling his cock or the scraping of teeth.

Whatever was in the drug Drago injected into Hiccup made it next to impossible for the young chieftain to find release. He came again and again but would be hard again seconds later. He was fucked by all three men, together and separately. Cum filled him again and again but it wasn’t enough. Even Dagur, only a few years older than Hiccup, could not satisfy him. Finally Drago got what he wanted. He had taken some the drug he had given to Hiccup so was able to keep up a little better, especially when he took an extra dosage. He kicked the two Vikings out of his chambers, locked the metal door as he should have from the beginning.

“Now, where were we?” he cooed as rolled the boy onto all fours. He slammed into Hiccup deciding to go hard and fast now since slow and deep didn’t work so well with the other two. He altered his pace and depth no longer teasing Hiccup’s prostrate but hitting it right on with bruising force. The boy screamed and cried and begged for more, wanting the other two to join them once more but that was quickly forgotten when Drago began flogging him again, flicking his weeping cock and testicles until finally…finally the drug wore off and Hiccup found release. He collapsed in a trembling, weeping heap, the bedding under him drenched with his seed.

“Stay here,” Alvin told Dagur in a commanding tone, one that promised dire consequences if he disobeyed. Whether it was to Hiccup and Dagur himself the Berserker chief wasn’t willing to take the chance. 

Alvin slipped into the room the moment Drago opened the door. He looked Hiccup over and was amazed that other than obvious exhaustion and a little redness where he had been flogged there were very little actually markings but the boy was trembling so bad it looked as if he might be in shock. “If he wasn’t walking funny before he’s sure to when he wakes up.”

Drago watched him for a long time. “Have you drawn up the peace treaty?” he asked, his voice dark but there was a hint of exhaustion. It might have been a mistake to drug the boy as much as he did.

Pulling a rolled peace of parchment out of his satchel he handed it to Drago to read. “So it’s settle, one week out of the year you will have Hiccup on Outcasts Island so I may do as I please with him.”

“Sexually,” Alvin injected not wanting the other man to get the wrong idea. “And as long as he is thoroughly drugged, and unmarked. But yes, you can do whatever you like with him.”

“And for this all I have to do is leave the Archipelago?”

“The world is a big place. All I want is my little chunk of it left alone for me to rule.”

Drago gave a snort. “And what if I just took him and your precious Archipelago.”

A wide grin lit Alvin’s face as he pulled out eleven other scrolls all of which were sealed with official wax and stamped. “I’ve made other arrangements. You attack any of the twelve tribes we all go to war as one united tribe. You see Hiccup is a Peace Keeper, just not the way he planned. That lovely ass of his is promised to four other chieftains who had the great pleasure of testing him out just as you have and just like young Dagur out there. So once a year he has dates with each of them right here. Luckily they don’t mind sharing too much. They really respect the fact that he can handle more than one big Viking at a time. Imagine what they would do if they felt their Hiccup might be in danger or taken away from them. Norbert the Nutjob makes Dagur seem like a playful kitten.”

Drago just glared at him.

“Oh, and if it’s the whole dragon issue well I’m pretty sure if Toothless is leading the charge with my Screaming Death next to it…well, it’s not much of an issue anymore.” Alvin raised and brow and waited for Drago’s response.

“Fine,” Drago growled. He grabbed an empty syringe from the side table and then, much to Alvin’s confusion and surprise, jabbed it into Hiccup’s arm. The boy whimpered slightly but Alvin was uncertain if it was in pain or pleasure. He extracted a vial full of the young man’s blood before pulling the needle out and grabbing a quill. He dipped it in the blood and then signed his name with a flourish on the parchment.

Alvin was taken back by the fact that Drago had signed the treaty in Hiccup’s blood but the man did seem a little more twisted than the average warlord. “This one too,” he said, fishing another document out of the satchel.

“And what is that one?” Drago demanded in annoyance.

“Hiccup’s copy…minus the whole sex slave for a week section.”

With a growl Drago signed that one as well before capping the vial of blood. “Now I want you, him and that Berserker off my ship,” he ordered much as Alvin had done the night before. “I want to cast off and be on my way within the hour.”

Alvin didn’t bother dressing Hiccup. He stashed the boy’s clothes in the satchel with the treaties and shoved the prosthetic in Dagur’s arms. He then wrapped Hiccup in a warm blanket and carried the boy off the ship. Hiccup would need a good long bath before he could do much else and Alvin was just the person to make sure he got good and clean.


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping the Peace 8

“Put me down!” Hiccup yelled when his body suddenly felt as if it was on fire again. He struggled against Alvin’s hold, surprising the large man.

Alvin hurried through the underground passage back to the village. He wanted to get Hiccup to one of the bathing pools and cleaned up before taking him to the infirmary but it seemed the youth couldn’t wait much longer. He was struggling and his nude form was so hot it was as if he had a severe fever. Obviously the drug Drago injected him with was still very active and Hiccup’s body was trying to burn it out of him.

Dagur was watching them with wide frightened eyes but when Hiccup all but fell out of Alvin’s arms it was time to intervene. He caught Hiccup before he hit the ground then nearly dropped him when the younger chief gave a scream and began struggling against him.

“Get him in the water,” Alvin ordered, indicating the small underground waterfall that was fed from a series of pools and rivers only twenty feet or so in front of them.

Dagur hauled Hiccup higher in his arms, ignoring his yells as he darted to the pool of water. He quickly judged the depth of the water then dumped Hiccup in. He waited a heartbeat then two and before he could think better of it he tore off his helmet, threw it aside and went to jump in after the younger chief but Hiccup’s head suddenly broke the surface and he was gasping for breath. “Hiccup!” Dagur cried both happy to see his friend alright and afraid of what might happen next.

“Cold…” Hiccup chattered as he waved his arms in the water to keep afloat. He panted softly and shook his head. “Wha…what just happened? Why does my body feel on fire yet freezing cold?”

The Berserker shook his head. “I don’t know. You weren’t exactly yourself back there. What’s going on?”

Alvin sat on the rocks a few feet away and withdrew two syringes he had stolen from Drago. This was not the same stuff he used on Hiccup. He uncorked one and rubbed the liquid over his fingers. This didn’t tingle his skin. It was something that had to go directly into the bloodstream to be effective. “He was drugged,” he told Dagur. “Hiccup’s always needed but…that didn’t go as planned.”

“Planned?” Dagur raged, looking away from Hiccup to glare at Alvin. “How long has this been going on?”

Alvin ignored him as he pricked his finger to test the drug. There was a quick rush of arousal but it wasn’t enough to hamper his mind. So just how much did Drago use on Hiccup to make him so receptive to a foursome? It was hard enough getting the boy to take two cocks with the drug Alvin usually gave him. If he could discover how this was made…

“Hiccup, what are you doing?” Dagur demanded, sloshing through the water after the Hooligan as the one legged boy made his way to the waterfall. “Damn it, Hiccup!” 

The younger boy used the rock and pulled himself out of the pool and under the waterfall. The steady flow of water helped ease the strange tingling that inched across his inflamed skin. His flesh felt on fire and not even the water seemed able to ease the pain it brought. His body felt empty and his manhood felt heavy and hard and his mind felt as if it was full of cotton. He couldn’t think straight and his memory of the last few hours was fractured at best. He thumped his head against the rock wall and screamed in frustration. “WHY?”

Alvin glanced up but said nothing. It was best to let Hiccup rave until he burned the drug out of his system and tired himself out. After that a little of their usual potion would wipe the memories of the gangbang away and he could fly away to a fresh start and in a few weeks or months he’d come back, he always did.

As a Berserker Dagur was used to seeing warriors go a little crazy from drug use of one kind or another but he had never seen Hiccup like this. “I don’t know what they did to you but I’m here to help. Tell me what to do.”

Hiccup shook his head and kept his head against the cool rock wall as the water cascaded over his head and back. He was still trembling, his body desperate to be filled yet again as if what had transpiring not even an hour ago was not enough. “Stay away,” he whispered, afraid what he might do if Dagur touched him. “Please.”

Dagur never listened. He slipped in behind Hiccup and placed a warm hand on the small of Hiccup’s back. “Listen, once you’re dress we’ll ditch Alvin and get you to Astrid. Between her and me we can get you and Toothless back to Berk and…”

“Astrid!” Hiccup breathed, his eyes widening as if in sudden realization. “Yeah…Astrid…I need Astrid.” He nodded to himself before meeting Dagur’s worried gaze. “Can you get her for me?”

“You want her to see you like this?”

Hiccup didn’t care what he looked like all he wanted was his wife. “Please.”

After a moment Dagur nodded. He was reluctant to leave the youth with Alvin but he had little choice. He could fight Alvin and try to carry Hiccup through the winding underground tunnels but in Hiccup condition they wouldn’t get far or worse they’d get lost and be stuck wandering the tunnels for days. When Dagur first conquered the Outcasts years ago he managed to get lost down here for two days before Harold and Savage found him. It was embarrassing and took a lot to live down without killing everyone in sight.

“Alright. Alvin, how do I get out of here?” he called to the Outcast chief who was still busily studying the drug Drago had given Hiccup.

“Hmm…? Oh, tunnel to the left. It’ll take you straight to the Mead Hall. You know your way around from there?”

Dagur hesitated, a snide remark on his lips. He swallowed it back. Right now he had to think of Hiccup’s well-being and pissing off Alvin was not the best way to go about that. Once he found Astrid then he could come up with a plan on just how to get Hiccup off the island and back to Berk or at least Berserk. He needed a healer and maybe some sort of detox until the drug in him had finally run its course or whatever it was supposed to do. “Yeah…” he answered Alvin before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Hiccup’s as he had seen Viggo do with him. “I’ll be back soon, brother.”

Hiccup looked up at him for a moment before smiling and returning the gesture. “Hurry,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“I will,” Dagur promised before taking off down the tunnel Alvin indicated and silently praying that he was running into a maze that would have him getting lost for hours or days.

Hiccup turned his head back to the cool running water and went back to trying to ease his racing heart. His breathing was slowly going back to normal but his chest still hurt as did his lower stomach. He still wanted…needed something. He never felt this need so strongly before. “Alvin,” he called, turning to face the Outcast Chief. “You busy?”

Alvin looked away the vials in his hands. “No, not really. Are you alright?”

“No…I don’t so.” Nonetheless Hiccup slid off the rocks and back into the pool. Slowly, he made his way to the older chief and leaned against the rock ledge a few feet away. He stayed there silent and deep in his thoughts, unsure what to think about what had transpired over the last twenty-four hours. He gave Alvin a sideways look, eye balling that satchel and the rolls of parchment. “Have you really been selling my body to the other chiefs?” he asked, not really wanting to hear the evidence he was pretty sure Alvin was about to give him.

“Maybe,” Alvin answered almost teasingly.

For a moment Hiccup glared at him but then, needing to know, he grabbed the satchel and pulled it to him. If Alvin did indeed use him as some peace treaty bargaining chip with the other chiefs he would destroy each and every one of them and if Alvin didn’t like it they could go back to war. The Hooligans still had more allies than the Outcasts as well as more dragons. Alvin could kill him but that wouldn’t stop Astrid from tearing the apart entire island in revenge…which would be the death of a lot of good people.

Surprisingly Alvin didn’t object or try to stop him when Hiccup pulled out one of the scrolls and broke the seal. The young man unrolled it only to stare in surprise before double checking the seal. “Murderous,” he murmured before looking it over again. He laid it on the rocks and grabbed another one, then another. “Visithugs…Meatheads…Bog Burglars… There’s nothing here. They’re all empty. I thought…”

A deep rumbling chuckle made him look at Alvin with raised brows.

A small grin lifted Hiccup’s lips. “You lied. You said you had peace treaties with all the other tribes, four of which…” He shook his head in bemusement. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alvin reached over and pulled Hiccup to him. “You, my boy, are a terrible actor,” he joked. “I needed to make Drago want you enough to agree to just about anything to have you. Then I needed to make us look like a big enough threat to sign the treaty. We’ve got a year to prepare the tribes for war.”

“A year?” Hiccup laughed as he climbed onto the older man’s lap. “An entire year to prepare? Forget anything I ever said about your plans sucking. This has got to be the craziest, most twisted plan in the history of bad plans…it was brilliant!”

The rare praise took Alvin by surprise and he stared up at his boy with wide blue eyes. A slow sincere smile lifted his lips, one he had not given anyone in many years and only ever showed Hiccup. He brushed a hand through Hiccup wet hair, unable to believe just how much the young man had changed him over the last six years. What they had wasn’t simple lust. He needed Hiccup, maybe more than the boy needed him.

To his surprise Hiccup dipped his head and kissed him. It wasn’t chastised like the few other times Hiccup had kissed him. Those were usually coaxed out of him after the drug had taken effect. This was slow and gentle. Hiccup’s long fingers slipped into Alvin’s hair and tugged gently. Too shocked to do more than hold Hiccup’s bare hips, Alvin opened his mouth to the kiss but otherwise let the youth take charge and deepen the kiss when and how he wanted.

As impossible as it seemed Alvin felt himself grow hard again. Hiccup grind against him making it hard to think. “Hiccup…stop,” he managed to stammer as he held the young man’s hips. Hiccup was still burning hot and not in the sexy sort of way. He slowly traced circles along those bony hips as he tried to gather his thoughts. “This is the drug talking, not you. As fun as it is to fuck you senseless right now I want the real Hiccup.”

That made Hiccup laugh and adjust his position so that he was sitting directly on Alvin’s erection making the older chief moan in need. “Who says this isn’t the real me?” He dove in for another passionate kiss and grind into Alvin harder. “Please, Alvin, fuck me. I’m so hot…I can’t get rid of this feeling in my stomach. The cool water isn’t helping me at all.”

Alvin cupped his cheek. “I never could say no to you.” He pressed his lips to Hiccup’s forehead before – with Hiccup’s rather enthusiastic help – undoing his trousers and releasing his hard length. There was no foreplay, no cock sucking or fingering. Hiccup was still very wet and loose from having three cocks plowing into him less than an hour ago. Alvin had no doubt it was the drug still running amok in Hiccup. He may be a man now but Hiccup was still only slight of build and from what Alvin had seen of the drug one vial should be enough to take down a full grown Viking Alvin’s size. It should have put Hiccup in a coma if not kill him. This was just another proof that Hiccup was not a normal Viking. 

A low moan escaped Alvin as Hiccup sheathed his engorged cock inside him. He took it dry, something Alvin had always avoid doing for fear of tearing him. But Hiccup slowly lowered himself on Alvin’s length until it was buried completely inside him. They both groaned as the younger chief got settled. Hiccup began bouncing slowly as he peppered kisses on Alvin’s scarred face. For once Alvin didn’t try to control Hiccup’s movements. He didn’t demand a faster pace instead he ducked his head and caught one of Hiccup’s nipples between his lips and gently suckled it. Hiccup’s head fell back and he moaned in delight as he rotated his hips.

“Alvin…” he breathed.

“Hiccup?” Astrid’s voice cut through what Hiccup was doing better than any knife.

Hiccup froze in mid downward thrust, his ass and Alvin’s cock on full display for anyone to see. Hiccup’s heart began to race but this time it wasn’t in arousal…well not quite.

The shield maiden couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her beloved husband had a man’s relatively huge cock shoved up his sexy pale ass. If it wasn’t Alvin the Treacherous’s it might not bother her so much. Hiccup did look kind of hot being impaled as he was.

“I tried to warn you,” Dagur muttered next to her, his own gaze lingering on Hiccup. “He was drugged or something.”

The young woman glanced at him for a moment before turning back to Hiccup.

The young chief had begun panicking. His fingers had knotted in Alvin’s tunic into tight fists. Astrid had just walked in on him having sex with Alvin. This was why he hid the reason he came to Outcast Island alone with Toothless. He didn’t want anyone to know that he liked having Alvin fuck him. Hell, he wouldn’t even admit it to himself until today.

“Hiccup?” he heard Astrid call to him again while Alvin ran his large hands up and down his thighs.

“Astrid…” he began before taking a deep breath and turning to look at her. “Astrid! Astrid… Hi, Astrid! Ah…I guess you’re wondering what we’re doing.”

“I think it’s kind of self-explanatory,” Alvin pointed out with a roll of his hips that had Hiccup making some beautiful high pitch lode noises.

“Alvin…” he growled warningly, but it had woken up his earlier need for Astrid. He looked toward her with hooded eyes. “Astrid, I need you. Please…m’lady. I need you so bad.”

She just stared at him with wide eyes. She had never seen Hiccup like this before and while it was erotic it was also very frightening. But there was also fear in his eyes, real fear and Astrid couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to bring him to this. If Dagur was right Hiccup had been drugged and may not be completely in charge of his own body and its needs. “What do you want me to do?” she finally asked hoping Alvin would take a hike and let her take care of her man properly.

“Al…” Hiccup whispered, looking up at Alvin.

The man nodded and let him go. He felt suddenly cold without his boy but to stop Hiccup was to take away the hard earn trust the boy had in him and he wasn’t ready to give that up just yet. Even when he gave Hiccup to Drago and let the man do whatever he wanted with the boy, Hiccup still had faith in him. It had taken a lot of work to gain such trust, he wasn’t about to break it now just because the youth wanted his wife. There were some sexual needs that Alvin simply couldn’t give provide.

Astrid was a little hesitant when Hiccup pulled her close to him. His heated lips pressed against hers and it was as if he had a sever fever. She placed her palm to his forehead, checking him over. He was hot alright, she could feel the heat even through her clothing. Whatever it was he didn’t seem to notice or care as he ravished her mouth. His hands moved under her skirt and tugged at her leggings. “Hiccup,” she gasped when his hand dipped inside her leggings to rub at her crotch. She slapped her legs together to stop him. “Not here…not in front of them. No offense,” she said, quickly glancing at Alvin and Dagur.

Alvin said nothing, his focus entirely on Hiccup’s nude form.

Dagur held up his hands. “I’m not in on this. I just want to get Hiccup out of here before Drago changes his mind and comes back.”

“We have a year!” Hiccup laughed merrily and kissed Astrid once more. “We have a freaking year to prepare! Alvin did it.”

“At what cost?” she countered, eeping softly when he pulled her leggings down to her boots before doing away with them. “Hiccup, not here!”

He didn’t listen. Hiccup wasn’t himself. He was hard, needy and between her legs before she could stop him, but at the same time he kept her covered, not allowing the other men to see her pussy and didn’t try removing the rest of her clothing. The head of his cock rubbed against her pussy teasingly as he rubbed his nose along her jaw before kissing her once more. “Yes, here,” he breathed. A moment later he pushed inside her and let out a shuddered breath. “Uh…oh yeah…this was what I was missing. All I need now…” He began thrusting slowly and while her tight heat was what he needed there was still something missing.

Astrid closed her eyes and tried to ignore the other men as Hiccup moved in her, his hips rotating and cock pulsing with every thrust. It felt so good. It had been a while since she and Hiccup made love but now she knew why…Hiccup was bisexual, he liked cock as much as she did. She should have known, she should have seen the signs, the way he would get restless and deep in thought when they were in bed together. She was a little disappointed that he never told her. They could have worked it out together, found someone him that was better for him than Alvin the Treacherous. Maybe Eret or even Tuffnut. Yeah…she could easily see him with Eret. 

A gasp escaped her she Hiccup thrust a little harder and deeper than normal and her eyes fluttered open at her love’s cry. Alvin was behind Hiccup, his hips slapping into Hiccup’s as he pounding into the Hooligan’s ass and shoved him deeper into Astrid. Hiccup was grunting and panting but his focus was entirely on Astrid. He brushed her bangs back and peppered her face with kisses.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured over and over again with each and every kiss as Alvin thrust into him. His face pinched and he thrust deeply as his first orgasm hit him. He came deep inside her but his length was still hard and he gave a pitiful moan against his shoulder as Alvin pulled out. Shaking his head he sighed. “Dagur, can you…I mean…damn it! Why can’t I…”

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Astrid asked gently. She carded her long fingers through his hair. His cock was still hard and pulsing. It was then she realized just how much pain he must be in. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. “Dagur, fuck him. Please. Just pound into him until he either empties or passes out,” she ordered as she adjusted her legs around her husband’s waist to open herself a little wider for him.

Dagur didn’t go right away. He stared at Hiccup with wide green eyes, able to believe any of this was happening, before fumbling to undo his pants as he slid in behind the younger chief. He glanced at Alvin as the elder chief fixed himself, still at a loss as to how any of this came to be. Then he grabbed Hiccup’s narrow hips and thrust in. Oh that tight heat was wonderful and the way it piston Hiccup forward and into Astrid sent something bestial into Dagur. He thrust deep and hard, loving the way Hiccup cried and moan and whined for more. Dagur was essentially fucking two people at once. He pounded into Hiccup’s soft ass, sending him into Astrid as hard as he could until finally…finally Hiccup screamed his orgasm, his muscles going painfully tight around Dagur. Dagur cried out a moment later as his seed coated his friend’s insides. He rubbed Hiccup’s sides and patted Astrid’s legs as the Hooligan chief slummed in his wife’s loving arms.

“I’m really hoping if we do this again Hiccup won’t be drugged,” Dagur said as he slumped down next to his friends. A small smirk turned his lips upwards when he noticed Hiccup had passed out in Astrid’s arms.

“He better not be,” Astrid agreed, shooting Alvin a glare.

The Outcast sat back, his gaze only on Hiccup. “If it was up to me he never would have been drugged to begin with,” he grumbled and began packing away the scrolls. “And don’t think for a moment I didn’t try taking him without any drugs but he wanted to forget so who was I to deny him?”

Astrid’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about? Why would he even turn to…you?” She sighed, remembering that Hiccup and Alvin had once been lovers after Hiccup had been kidnapped and taken to Rome. Stoick had gone to Gothi to erase those memories from Hiccup’s mind. Obviously something didn’t work and Hiccup remembered. Why else would he go back to Alvin?

“There are some things too painful to remember and sometimes he needs a distraction from it,” Alvin said gently. “I give him the chance to forget, even if only for a little while, and he gives me a pleasure I’ve gone too long without.”

“And that craziness with Drago? I mean…it looked like the three of you were going all out,” Dagur asked, wincing at the distraught look Astrid gave him.

“A trap,” Alvin chuckled lowly. “To ensure Drago’s interest and by us time.”

“You really think Drago’s going to stay away for a year?” Astrid asked, carefully rolling Hiccup off her then gathering her clothing and quickly getting dressed before anyone else got any ideas.

Alvin shook his head. “No, but he’ll make more mistakes now. He’ll think our guard’s down and make a try for Hiccup and then we make our move and end him once and for all.”


	9. Chapter 9

Keeping the Peace 9

Hiccup had passed out halfway back to the guest chambers. Alvin carried him there, refusing to let Dagur do it or even let Astrid help him. Astrid didn’t like it, not one bit. Hiccup looked far too comfortable in the Outcast’s arms and the look Alvin gave Hiccup made it obvious that what had happened at the pool had been happening for quite some time. The nervousness Dagur displayed proved that this was all new to him otherwise he would never have rushed to get Astrid. She had never seen the Berserker so open and scared.

“How did this happen?” she finally asked needing to know why Hiccup would go to their former enemy rather than simply talking to her. “Why you?”

Surprisingly Alvin wasn’t insulted. He held Hiccup a little closer to his chest. “Because I gave him an ultimatum a few years back. It became more complicated after Stoick died.”

“So every time he disappeared for a few days and I couldn’t track him down he was here?”

He gave a slow nod. “At first it was just for my pleasure. We got along so well in Rome, I missed him, but when Stoick died…he wasn’t the same. He wanted to forget, to get arid of the pain and feel pleasure once more. I gave him that.”

Astrid stopped and stared at him. “But I…”

The Outcast turned to face her. “Don’t get me wrong, Astrid. You can give him things I can’t, things he wants, but I can give him something you can’t. I can make him weep and beg to be filled. I can make him take multiple partners all at once and want each of them. Just ask Dagur. There is nothing more beautiful than Hiccup writhing as he’s pleasured by three men.” He smiled adoringly at Hiccup. “You’d never think someone so small could take so much inside him. It’s almost like he’s hollow inside.”

She stared at him in horror. If she hadn’t seen Hiccup ride Alvin she never would have believed him capable of handling a man so large. The idea of Drago in the mix, another extremely large man and then Dagur…it was almost enough to make Astrid go Berserk. “Why?” she asked again. “Why share him if you care for him so much?”

He hummed softly. “I never intended to share. I’m not very good at it but sometimes things happen and you discover new things about yourself and the ones you love, just as you did today.”

Their gazes met and Astrid knew Alvin was telling the truth. She didn’t want to believe it but Hiccup had been keeping secrets from her for a very long time. 

The rest of the walk was in silence. Alvin laid Hiccup on one of the guest beds then dragged Dagur out of the room to leave the young couple alone. It took a few minutes before Astrid would go near the bed. She was angry. She was Hiccup’s wife, he was supposed to be able to turn to her about these things. He should have been able to trust her just as she always trusted him and here he was having an affair with Alvin and Odin knew how many other men because…because they could give him something she couldn’t?

She ran her fingers through her loose hair. Okay…okay, so Hiccup needed a male friend every so often to help quell his needs. She could understand that and didn’t condemn it. So what if he was bisexual? The problem was Alvin. Why did he have to turn to Alvin instead of one of the guys from Berk? There were a few good looking guys that could have helped him, men who knew him his entire life and…

That could have been the problem right there. On Berk everyone knew everyone pretty much from birth. If Hiccup got into a relationship with Tuffnut or Fishlegs and it didn’t work then they might not be able to work together again. She supposed that the same could be said if she and Hiccup broke up…they would have a hard time working together. But she wasn’t going to let it come to that. If Hiccup needed a man in him from time to time then she’d support that – even if it was someone like Alvin the Treacherous.

Striping off her armor and clothing she climbed into bed with her husband. Almost immediately he shifted and rolled onto his side, his bad leg bending of hers and his arms wrapping around her waist as his head rested over her left breast. It was a familiar position he took when he was over exhausted and just wanted to be held. Considering what he must have gone through the last two days, the amount of sex he had, it was understandable. She carded her fingers through his hair and softly hummed the song he sang her on their wedding day. He snuggled against her and she smiled as she held him.

“Love you, babe,” she whispered into his hair before squeezing her eyes shut fearful of his response.

He lifted his head and kissed her neck. “Love you, too, Astrid,” he murmured before going back to sleep.

Sighing in relief she gave a small laugh before relaxing. 

They slept for much of the day. Hiccup never moved more than an inch or two and Astrid more than content to be his pillow. They would have stayed that way all day and late into the night if it wasn’t for a large black mass that bounded into the room and all but jumped into bed with them. Hiccup jumped in surprise as a large paw landed on the small of his back, pushing him into Astrid and waking her as well. A moment later a great big flat tongue was licking them both, giving them both a thorough tongue bath.

“Toothless!” they both laughed as they tried to fend the Nightfury off before he could steal all the blankets off the bed.

“Hey…I missed you two, bud,” Hiccup cooed, scratching his best friend under his chin. “Where have you been?”

“What?” Astrid asked in surprise. Hiccup was back to his old self and playing with Toothless as if nothing happened. He didn’t seem to even remember that Toothless had been in one of the cages unconscious for a day and a half. She wrapped the blanket around her and walked across the room to Viggo who was watching Hiccup and Toothless with a goofy smile. “I take it this isn’t new for you? Alvin and Hiccup?”

Viggo’s smile fell and he sighed. “I didn’t want you finding out this way.”

“Does he remember anything?”

The Outcast worried his lower lip. “I don’t know. Usually he remembers a pleasant feeling in his stomach that’ll last for a few days. Alvin gives him something to numb his memory but with Drago in the picture… I don’t know what to expect. I’d keep a close eye on him.”

She wanted to yell at him, remind him he was supposed to be Hiccup’s friend but it would do no good. Viggo was an Outcast under Alvin’s command and no matter how much he care about Hiccup he had to follow his leader first and foremost. But if he said to keep an eye on Hiccup then it was best to do so.

“Hey kiddo, clothes might be smart before you accidently loss something important in your little ‘dragon war’,” Viggo called, chuckling at the two play wrestling on the stone floor. He looked to Astrid and lowered his voice. “Listen, if you’re worried about Hiccup try getting some toys…for him or both of you. I can fashion a few things. I’ve been with Alvin so I know the…uhm…size and girth.”

“Oh!” Astrid inhaled sharply. She nodded in agreement. Toys might be a good start but she also planned on talking to a few of the guys back home. She had one in mind for sure and considering his background they had a better chance with him than just about anyone on Berk, especially if things didn’t work out. “Thanks.”

Hiccup’s memories were fuzzy at best. He remembered bits and pieces like he usually did after spending a few days with Alvin only a little more this time. He remembered having sex with Alvin, that was a given since that was usually the reason he came to Outcast Island, but he also remembered Drago. Not everything that happened of course but enough to know that he wasn’t an immediate threat. He was happier than he had been for a long time and was practically bouncing when he entered Alvin office in the back of the Great Hall.

Alvin looked up from the scrolls he had been reading and gave the younger chief a fond smile as Hiccup sauntered up to his desk. He shoved the scrolls out of the way so Hiccup could sit on the edge.

“I never took you as a big reader,” Hiccup teased, glancing at the vast amount of parchment.

Alvin chuckled. “You’ve never seen my library. I have books and scrolls from around the world. It’s not nearly as big as the Meathead Public Library but it’s big enough.”

Hiccup’s head bobbed up and down, his mind in deep thought. “Maybe next time.”

The Outcast studied him for a long time. “You look troubled, lad. Are you afraid of what your woman thinks of what happened?”

“I don’t remember everything that happened.”

Alvin tut-tutted and he pulled Hiccup onto his lap. “We had a good time while forcing Drago out of the Archipelago. Tell me what’s wrong, boy. Is Astrid angry with you?”

“No,” Hiccup started, looking away and looking incredibly young and unsure. “I just…I didn’t want her to find out about what we’ve been doing. Hell, I didn’t want Dagur to ever find out about it and now they both know and…and…I love Astrid, I don’t want to lose her. I can’t bear the thought of losing her.”

“And you think we should end our relationship? Did she tell you to?”

Hiccup shook his head. “No…no… She hasn’t said anything other than ask how I’m feeling and I feel great it’s just I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Then don’t.” Alvin sighed and brushed Hiccup’s hair back from his eyes. “Be honest with her. Tell her you like men as well as women. I bet she’s more open to it then you think.” He pressed his lips to the boy’s ear. “And don’t be afraid to invite her to one of our sessions. I bet it’ll be informative to both of you. And no more drugs. If you remember what we do you might finally learn exactly who you are and what you want.”

The youth bit his lower lip before nodding. “Yeah…maybe. I’ll talk to her.” He climbed off Alvin’s lap and stood next to the table. “Thank you…for everything. You bought us enough time to find a way to bring down Drago and his Bewilderbeast.” He smiled brightly before bidding goodbye and rushing off to find his friends and wife and leaving the island.

Alvin watched him go, a thin smile curving his lips as he looked through his scrolls. “No, thank you, Hiccup. That wonderful body of yours as insured several very powerful alliances.” The two scrolls held the names of two of Hiccup’s most fearsome enemies that he would never, ever have to worry about again; Norbert the Nutjob, chief of the Hysterics, and Madguts, chief of the Murderous tribe, both of which had an extreme hatred of Hiccup. The alliances came by accident, both rival chiefs threatening to attack the Outcasts over a past battle and it just happened Hiccup was there at the time and came in handy for subduing the two men. The boy was already thoroughly drugged and asleep in Alvin bed. Oh what a sight the boy was servicing all three of them. And now Astrid may be joining Hiccup on his visits. 

Oh the things he could do with to just beautiful bodies.

Fini


End file.
